Gin is Seventeen, Yaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: "Gin-san deserves a better ending. He deserves some peace." Rated M, Gin/Ichi YAOI,
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love."

Chapter1; Comfort Zone

Ichigo follows Urahara's instructions implicitly, and tonight is no different. Setting his french textbook aside he walks out the door at exactly ten o' clock and enters the Kurosaki clinic. Walking down the dimly lit hall into the farthest room his fingers move up to the top button of his pale blue shirt. "How are you this evening?" he asks in a calm voice unbuttoning his shirt. "Would you like to see the massive full moon out tonight?" Dropping his shirt over the arm of a chair near the bed Ichigo pulls back the curtain letting in the silvery glow of the large moon in the sky.

"_Kurosaki-san, your reiatsu will be keeping him alive. Only you. It's a big responsibility."_

"_I'll handle it. It's the least I can do for-"_

"_I don't know how long Ichimaru-san will sleep. You could be doing this for years."_

"_Gin-san deserves a better ending. He deserves some peace."_

"_Alright... remember everyone in Soul Society believes he is dead. You have to keep it that way."_

"_Not a problem."_

Returning to the bed he slips off his house shoes and climbs under the white duvet next to the lean body sleeping. Wrapping an arm around the pale form Ichigo gently pulls the man to his chest. "Gin-san, how long will you continue sleeping?" Placing his hand on the center of Gin's pale chest he begins releasing his reiatsu into him. Day after day Ichigo's routine of a shower, french homework and going to him doesn't change."Inoue asked me out today. Well... Tatsuki actually _told_ me to go out with Inoue. I didn't know how to respond." he says with a sigh, his amber eyes watching the white hair blow near Gin's ear. "I have known about her feelings for awhile, I just didn't feel like addressing it." Spreading his fingers wide over the feel of Gin's heart beating underneath Ichigo can't help but tuck his body closer. "Inoue... is beautiful. I don't know why I can't picture myself as anything but her friend."

_**Three years later;**_

Telling Gin about his day is now a normal event."It's been a long time Gin. Won't you wake up? You won't be alone." Pressing his back to his chest the contact feels warm and pleasant. For thirty minutes he talks, almost without stopping. The sleeping silver-haired man is his confidant. With his lips near Gin's ear he confesses his hopes and fears. Everything that bothers him, Ichigo shares. Never running out of things to talk about, the time always passes quickly. "Inoue got married today. Is it selfish I felt relived? It's a good thing." The tear in his eye slips free to land on Gin's cheek. "It's a good thing. " he whispers tilting his head up and looking around the dimly lit room. "It's not easy letting my friends go. Letting someone else protect them." More tears begin to fall and Ichigo sits up to wipe them away. His head tilts down, he stares at his blurry hands before curling his fingers into a strong fist. "It's good though..." Now if Gin would only wake up. That would be good.

The following week Ichigo's life is preoccupied with boxes and packing tape. His dad is moving the clinic across the city to be closer to the private high school Karin and Yuzu got into. The house is left to Ichigo now, and Gin will be moved into the main house to continue to sleep.

"I said I'll call." Ichigo grumbles looking away from his dad's worried face.

"Ok, and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"If Ichimaru wakes up and doesn't remember what side he is on... kill him."

"Yeah, yeah. I have heard it all from Urahara-san." With a wave his sisters and dad pull away inside the large moving truck. Ichigo isn't sad, he feels better actually. He honestly does. Work starts for him on Monday and he is looking forward to teaching primary school. Who knows, maybe staying here was the right choice. The town is small and familiar, but also a chance for him to figure out how to just be him. Just Ichigo.

"Ok... " scratching his head he walks in the clinic and into Gin's room. "it's just me and you now, Gin." Lifting him up in his arms Ichigo carries Gin into the main house and up the stairs. Passing his own room he nudges open the twin's old room that has already been prepared for Gin. Stepping through the doorway he accidentally bumps Gin's head on the door. "Ah shit, sorry." Taking a few steps into the smaller room he lays Gin down on the bed and pulls the sheets over him.. "Any damage?" Ichigo lifts up Gin's long bangs to check for a bruise. "Whew, nothing bleeding. You are pretty heavy." he says looking at Gin's face closely. Smoothing the soft silver hair back into place, he lingers for a moment on Gin's peaceful expression. "Sleep well, Gin." With a small sigh he turns and leaves for his own bedroom.

He spends the day at a workshop. The tricky thing about becoming a teacher is the learning. You never stop. There is always something new to study. The curriculum is harsh and if his students don't pass he gets fired. It's a lot of pressure for Ichigo. It's feels nice to be depended on by something other than his sword.

By the time he arrives back at the house it's dark and the first thing he does is dash upstairs to check on Gin. Flicking the light on with his index finger he exhales a sigh finding the silver-haired man where he left him. "I'm home." he says with a small grin. "How was your day?" Not really expecting an answer Ichigo steps outside the room and turns on his heel.

Passing the next few hours preparing a small dinner and filling out his day planner the time to go to Gin arrives quickly. Rising from his seat he stretches his back and sets his pencil down on the table. "I guess it's time for a quick shower."

No sooner does he lean his head under the faucet, and drench his hair he feels a familiar reiatsu enter Karakura town. "Oh shit..." Twisting off the water he dashes to the back bedroom, grabs the black cloak Urahara made for him, and wraps it around Gin's body. "Gotta hide you." Lifting the long legged man up in his arms Ichigo manages to slide into the closet just as a shinigami uniform floats through the downstairs sliding door. _"Not her..."_

"Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo's eyes peek through the slats in the closet door peering into the room as Rangiku Matsumoto's shape passes in front of the bed. Carefully wrapping the reiatsu concealing cloak around him and Gin, water from his bangs drips down the sleeping man's chest. _"Please... go away Matsumoto-san..."_


	2. Ho?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Gin is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

"I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of." ~Michel de Montaigne

_**Chapter2; "Ho?"**_

This is bad... really bad. Matusmoto is wondering around the room and the one person she shouldn't find is in Ichigo's arms sleeping. _"Go away!" _

Looking down at Gin's sleeping face he can't help but totally freak out. Rangiku-san would scream and then take Gin away, and Gin would be arrested and put in prison. Ichigo doesn't want that. That sucks! He has to do something to prevent this from happening.

Setting Gin carefully on the floor Ichigo makes sure the cloak is wrapped around his body before tugging on a pair of sweat pants hanging on the rack nearby. Soon as Matsumoto wonders out the door Ichigo steps outside the closet and comes face to face with Matsumoto's breasts. "Gah!"

"Ohh Ichigo-kun~ There you are."

"What brings you here Rangiku-san?" he says quickly taking a step back. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the closet door is still open and Gin's silver hair sticking out.

"Oh... the usual." she responds touching her long ginger locks.

He has to get the door shut without her noticing. How do you distract Matsumoto-san? Clearing his throat he motions toward the doorway. "I think there might be some cake downstairs."

"Not interested in cake Ich-I-Go..."

Hands snake around his waist and Ichigo instantly starts to blush. "Ma-Ma-Matsumoto-san... you know I'm..."

"Ichigo~" she begins to whine, her nails tracing a path on his toned stomach. "Are you sure you are..."

"Yes, I am sure!" he barks back only to hear her laugh. "You know Rangiku-san, I'm just going to give Hisagi-san a call. Why don't you have some coffee downstairs and I'll be right there."

"Fine." Rangiku replies with a wave vanishing through the doorway.

Ichigo instantly exhales a breath and quickly shuts the closet door. That was close, damn close. To damn freaking close.

"Is your boyfriend in there?" she says with a giggle popping her head back into the room. "He can come out of the closet..."

"H-Hell no!"

"Awe, I keep hoping every time I drop by..."

"I know you do... often." he says under his breath as she leaves for the kitchen. Soon as she is gone Ichigo dashes into his room and picks up his cell phone. Quickly dialing it only rings twice before someone picks up. "Hisagi-san..."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo..."

"It's alright. Meet at the usual place?"

"I'll be there... and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it's you she comes to. Anyone else wouldn't understand."

Ichigo listens to glass breaking and her voice complaining from down in the kitchen. "Yeah... I get why she does it." He was there. Her tears and the sound of her sorrow is still so real in his mind. Thankfully Kisuke was too, and he changed Matsumoto's memories.

With a heavily intoxicated woman now handed off to her boyfriend, Ichigo yawns walking back inside the quiet home. Thankful to be back to the empty walls of his own space he darts upstairs, flings open the closet doors and his heart is relieved to find Gin where he left him.

"Sorry about that Gin-san." Ichigo lifts the white-haired man up in his arms and starts to carry him back to the spare bed. However, fear sprinkles his brow and he ends up turning on his heel and moving into his own room. "Now, this isn't for my benefit, Gin-san. You see I'm worried that Matsumoto-san might comeback and I won't be able to hide you quick enough." Setting Gin down on his bed Ichigo pulls the blanket up to his bare chest. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me." he says to the sleeping man on his pillow. Turning away he walks over to the light switch and swears he hears a reply coming from Gin's lips.

"Nah..." Shaking his head he flicks the light off and walks back over to the bed to lay down. Slipping off his house shoes he climbs in next to Gin and turns on his side. Placing his palm on Gin's chest he releases his reiatsu in him. The day catches up with him fast. Ichigo dozes off completely forgetting that he is still pouring his reiatsu into the man pressed against his body.

Waking up warm and comfortable is something Ichigo isn't familiar with. He tends to sleep rather restless since the winter war and often jerks awake during the night several times. But this morning he feels really good, and the solid feeling under his chest makes his eyes pop open. _"I'm... on his chest!" _He doesn't dare move. The feather light breaths swaying his hair make a shiver run down his spine. His arms are wrapped tight around Gin's waist. _"This is kinda nice." _Sighing lightly, he resists the urge to bury his head even deeper under the sleeping man's chin but can not stop his body from trying to press closer to the pleasant warmth. "Oh no!" he gasps loud. Turning a dark shade of pink Ichigo stumbles from the bed tripping on his slippers and hitting the floor in a thud. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he sputters whirling up to his feet and yanking at the sweat pants he put on. "It's just morning... you know! It doesn't mean I like..." The covers are pulled back and Gin's muscular chest is pristine and perfectly toned causes Ichigo to panic even more. "Oh, but he is..." Swiping a hand down his face, he peeks through his fingers at the sleeping man. "Why didn't I notice before?" Slowly backing out of the door Ichigo decides to dress for work in the bathroom.

Work was dreadful... he couldn't stop thinking about Gin laying back at the house sleeping and half dressed in his pajama bottoms. _" Gah! That's indirect contact!" _Denying himself the pleasure of looking at the one man who makes him remember just how alone he really is, Ichigo works late into the night.

Staggering home after finishing the welcoming packets for his new students he turns the key to the house. Stepping inside he ditches his shoes at the foyer and paces for a moment around the kitchen. His habits... clearly revolve around going up those stairs and checking on him. Well he isn't going to. No freaking way...

A bold tuft of orange hair appears just around the edge of Ichigo's bedroom door. His eyes move over the white form nestled in his bed to rest on pink lips. He can't help but be curious at the taste of those lips. Ichigo hasn't really wanted to kiss anyone since he broke up with his last boyfriend... but Gin has something mysterious about him and deep down Ichigo wants to find out what that is.

Perfectly willing to skip dinner he decides a cool shower might soothe him. Dropping his clothes in the hamper he adjusts the shower temperature and dives under the cooling spray, the water only making his warm skin sizzle more. "Ugh..." he mumbles out a long groan soaping up his body. Trying not to think about someone being attractive is impossible. After a certain point you gotta admit it to yourself... "Damn it! I'm attracted to him!"

"Ho~? Who are you attracted to Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo's eyes grow round in terror as the shower curtain flings wide and Ichimaru Gin is standing there... in his bathroom... wearing HIS pajama bottoms... with a wide grin on his face. _"Oh shit!"_

* * *

><p>Anon replies ;D<p>

Lily Hey! Aizen is Seventeen yaoi edit is a great idea! I love it and will make it my next one okies! hehe Thanks for reading hun^^

Ok this is a tad short I know but... I was so excited on the reviews I couldn't wait to upload Gin waking up^^ heee~ Hope you like it and enjoy the story. Fuzzi


	3. Day One

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

I'll the first to admit this is late... I'm so sorry but I have had influenza and it is vicious Please forgive!

Anons;

Sally; Thank you hun! I hope you keep reading =D

Lily; Ahh yes we all fangirl over Aizen-san hehehehe^^ even I do o/o I'm so embarassed to admit it! Kya! Gin is awake now yay~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gin is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit<strong>_

_**"A man should look for what is, and not for what he thinks should be." ~Albert Einstein**_

_**Day One;**_

"Ho~? Who are you attracted to Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo's eyes grow round in terror as the shower curtain flings wide and Ichimaru Gin is standing there... in his bathroom... wearing HIS pajama bottoms... with a wide grin on his face._ "Oh shit!"_

There he is, Ichimaru Gin. The man who has for more than four years slept in his house baring witness to all his secrets thoughts. "Um... no one!" Ichigo chirps up his hand squeezing at the bar of soap in his hand. The slick soap pops out of his fist hitting him in his forehead before clanking to the bottom of the tub.

"You dropped your soap, Ichigo-kun." Giving Ichigo a wide grin he leans a foot against the wall behind him. "Would you like me to fetch it for you?"

"No!" he replies jerking the shower curtain around his torso.

"Oh, you are a shy type... interesting. I would never have guessed. You are so mouthy during battles." Gin is so amused. Rubbing a hand to his chin he starts to chuckle. "Well... you ARE awkward when fighting _me_. I wonder why is that?"

"Oi that is unfair!" Ichigo shakes a fist at Gin before reaching across the bathroom to grab the towel hanging from the rack next to the grinning white-haired man. "You called me creepy! ME! I'm not the sneaking into-" Inadvertently his foot lands on the soap bar and Ichigo tumbles out of the tub head first.

Ichimaru's brows press together, taking a step he outstretches an arm and catches the young man like a towel dangling from a rack. "You should be more careful. Seriously."

"Kiss-Kiss my ass!" Ichigo barks trying scramble out of Gin's clutches.

"Ho~?" Gin's neck arches his eyes slanting to look at Ichigo's backside. "Are you flirting with me? Cuz Ichimaru hasn't went down that _particular_ path... yet." Yes, he can't help teasing Kurosaki and yes he even does a double take to look at his tight little ass. _"Oh, is that a little freckle?"_

"I am not flirting with you!" he replies loudly, his left hand smacking a palm to Gin's chest. However soon as he makes contact with it the memory of Gin and his last moments flash through his mind. All the force wilts from Ichigo's hand and he simply taps Gin's chest. "Sorry. Would you go into the living room? I'll be there in a few minutes to explain a few things to you." he says quietly averting his eyes to the bathroom floor.

Releasing Ichigo, his eyes slip over the narrow torso of his toned chest and up to his eyes. Intense, yes he still has that intense expression hidden deep inside those amber orbs. "Did you do it?" Ichimaru asks putting a hand up to Ichigo's chest. "Did you take care of Aizen?"

"Yeah... Aizen isn't going to be bothering anyone for a long time."

"I knew you would... after I saw the look of your face." Exhaling a sigh of relief Gin's back leans against the wall. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun." Sliding down to sit on the floor, he dips his head and shuts his eyes. "Thank-" The gentle hand on his shoulder makes his eyes pop open in shock.

"I know what happened and _why_ you did it." Ichigo whispers squeezing at Gin's pale left shoulder. "I would have done the same if it was someone I love."

"Someone's been tattling on me?"

"No... I just put the pieces together from what Matsumoto-san told me about her childhood with you." Lifting his hand away the tops of his fingers grazing the silver strands of Gin's hair. "I-I should probably get dressed." Struggling not to touch the soft hair more he grabs a towel curling it around his waist as a chill runs up his spine. "I'll explain everything if you wouldn't mind meeting me in the kitchen."

"Ichigo-kun, did you know..." Gin suddenly yanks the towel from Ichigo's waist with a chuckle. "You have this little freckle right above your-"

"I-I do not!" Totally flabbergasted he stomps into his room slamming the door. Five minutes later Ichigo drops into a kitchen chair, his face still sour. "Here..." Setting the letter on the table Ichigo waits as Gin reads Urahara's message.

Gin reads the letter in sort of numbed awe. "For six weeks I need to get this reiatsu transfusion?" He is literally chained to Ichigo-_kun_ for the next month and a half and has to live as a human in a gigai Urahara left for him in the Kurosaki clinic. Cut off from Soul Society, from Rangiku... but he was separate from them the moment he saw Aizen and his men touch her. "Rangiku?"

"Um... she thinks you passed away." Ichigo's voice fills with a reluctant tone. "She has good days... and not so good days."

"I see." Gin rises from the chair and turns toward the living room.

"In six weeks you are free to travel the world and do anything you want. The future is yours. Ichimaru-san, about your gigai... you should remain in it the full six weeks, but I have my badge for emergencies."

"Gin..."

"Gin-san, I'm really so-"

"No need to be so gentle with me Ichigo-kun. I knew what I was doin' for a long time." Gin drifts up to the second floor. His mind churning with being alive, with being in Ichigo Kurosaki's house and what kinda of future is really possible for a guy like him.

Ichigo's hand touches the wooden rail leading up the stairs. "What can I say to him?" His eye lids lift seeing the light pop on in the bathroom. Maybe he should leave Gin alone for awhile. It's quite the load of information. Instead of going up the stairs he turns around and walks out the front door. He has a half an hour before he needs to give Gin some of his reiatsu. Maybe the time will give him a chance to settle his thoughts. The last thing Ichigo wants to do is hover over Gin smothering him with too much concern.

The cooling night air is soothing on his skin after his shower. Stepping down the grassy hill the glow of the traffic crossing the Karakura Town bridge casts it's brief light on the river. Things change and time keeps flowing. The next few years are really the start of a new time in his life. He is really looking forward to teaching. What better way to protect the town than to instill a little piece of himself in the children of Karakura.

He stands there with a hand shoved in his back pants pocket just listening to the storm brewing in the distance. And as lightening flashes through the black sky Ichigo turns back toward the old Kurosaki clinic and the place he calls home. The smile on his face is optimistic, he is relieved Gin is awake. After so many years of talking to him, watching over him, now that he is awake the urge to talk his head off his hard to resist. Six weeks... with Ichimaru Gin. "Six weeks isn't a long time to show a rogue shinigami that life as a human can be good."

"If anyone can it's you."

"I wonder about that, Kisuke." Shutting his eyes he exhales a breath of air. He doesn't startle at Urahara's presence anymore. "Gin-san became a villain to avenge a wrong to the woman he loved... for more than a hundred years he lived in total isolation from her. Would I go that far? Would I be capable of the incredible determination he has shown?"

"You already have..." Urahara whispers walking back into the shadows and toward the shoten.

Ichigo turns in the opposite direction heading back to the Kurosaki house and to the second floor bedroom he has spent the length of his life in. It's time to give his reiatsu to Gin and go to sleep. Tomorrow his teacher career starts and he needs to get a good nights rest. Opening the door he instantly blinks at the site of Gin on the floor of his room stretched out on a futon watching television wearing another pair of his pajamas... the bottoms only. Damn it! "Where the hell is my bed!"

"Oh Ichigo-kun? Want some popcorn?" Gin smiles widely up at Ichigo offering him the glass bowl. "It's delicious."

"Y-You are eating pop corn in my room?" Stomping inside he stands in front of the television, his jaw tight with fury. "And what did you do with my bed!"

"You are a terrible example of a Japanese man, sleeping on that western bed so I got rid of it." Tossing a few pieces in his mouth he chomps happily. "Hang your head in shame."

"Oi! This is _my_ room." Stomping a foot to the floor his finger points out the door. "_You_r room is next door!"

"This room is better. It smells comforting... I'm not sure why but it relaxes me." Rising to his feet he grabs a blanket and hands Ichigo the popcorn bowl. "But... if you want me to go I will." Gin lowers his head. "I'm sorry." Scooting his feet over the floor he sticks his lower lip out. "Good night, Ichigo..."

"_Oh shit... I made him all sad." _Swiping a hand down his face he struggles at what to do. "Y-You can stay in here alright."

"Thanks Ichigo." Gin literally hops back to the futon and flopping back down on the white sheets.

"You recovered too fast!"

"Hehe~. You are so easy to manipulate, Ichigo." Gin tilts his head with a thin grin. "Oh, my popcorn?" Lifting a hand up he waits for the bowl to be returned to him. This is surprisingly fun. "Want to watch Vampire Diaries? It moves a little slow but, it's intriguing to see vampire brothers fighting over a human girl."

"Hell N- Did you say vampire brothers?" Ichigo sits next to Gin placing the popcorn between them. "So what did I miss?"

"Stefon is the 'good' brother, but the evil one Damon is cooler." He says flicking his eyes over to watch Ichigo stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"The evil vampires are always cooler." They watched the program for a few minutes, the silence lengthening between them until Ichigo clears his throat. "It's time to... you know."

"Ah, so how does this work?"

"For the past four years, you just laid there." Glancing at the white-haired man he fights the blush burning at his cheeks recalling the nights he would lay next to him. "I guess I can just..." Reaching out he puts a few fingers on Gin's chest. It's different, the distance, those blue eyes on him. Wasn't this what he wanted? Gin to wake up and... and what though? What is it that Ichigo expects of Gin?

The faint tickling of reiatsu sends a wave of dizziness over Gin. Power surges through his arms and into his chest the warmth of Ichigo's palm on him intensifying. His eyes widen, at the feathery sensation moving up his spine. _"What is this feeling?"_ Focusing on Ichigo's lips tunnel vision causes the minutes to tick by so slowly. The lips look pinker than before, the heat of the orange haired man's touch becomes so comforting. Even the scent of the popcorn and the room seem more... pleasing. He doesn't dare move, he is taking in the blinding emotion overpowering him. No it's like watching a truth revealed for the first time, like being in a dark room then the light switching on. Ichigo has something he needs from him. His hand moves on it's own covering Ichigo's. "What is happening to me?" he whispers.

"The same thing I have done for the past four years, strengthening your soul."

"It's like your breathing for me." His voice comes out unsteady.

"Kisuke said there would be some side effects." Ichigo flicks his eyes back to Gin's and gasps at the flushed look on his normally pale face. "Is it painful? Bear with it a little while longer."

"No... it's... a soft gentle feeling."

"Oh... that's good." But as soon as Ichigo speaks Gin's eyes narrow and he begins to struggle against Ichigo. "Hold still Gin-san. I have to finish."

"Get away from me. I don't like this at all." Gin growls pushing a foot to the shocked man's chest. "I didn't ask to be saved. Did it never occur to you I needed ta die!"

"It did! And I said I wasn't going to let you!" Ichigo pushes back holding Gin's hands above his head with one hand, the other still firmly planted on his chest. "Ouch! Stop that!" Groaning in pain he holds the man firm as Gin's knee cracks into his side. Gritting his teeth Ichigo tries not to hurt him. Gin is weak now but still has one hell of a mean kick. "I don't care what you did! All that matters is your heart was in the right place!"

"Ya don't know my heart. I don't have a heart! I just kill and kill and kill more!" Gin suddenly rolls them over and his hands are released. Wrapping them around Ichigo's throat he begins to squeeze, his chest panting for air rises rapidly the anger seeping out of him. "Look at what you _saved_."

"I am..." he replies seeing the single tear flow down Gin's pale face. "I am looking Gin." Reaching up with his free hand his finger touch the thick hot tear clinging to Gin's chin. The hands wrenching at his neck might be boiling with anger but his face is filled with sadness. That is a pain that isolation brings... a pain Ichigo understands. "Gin, let me help you, alright?"

"Why... Why do you want to?" he asks letting his grip on Ichigo's neck loosen and his palms press into the futon. "I'm not worth-" a wave of dizziness washes over him, unable to hold himself up he falls on Ichigo's chest, his body going limp. "I'm... a... snake."

"Not anymore." Ichigo's hand slips away, his arms curling around the sleeping man. "Wake up tomorrow with a clean slate... Gin." Holding him for a minute the urge to caress him to overpowering. Just for a moment his hands slide up the soft skin of his pale back until they reach Gin's hair. _"Oh Kami-sama... he feels incredible on top of-" _Ichigo's body goes tight and he literally crawls out from under the taller man. _"Bad Ichi! Very bad Ichi!" _He hits his head against the hardwood floor a couple of times trying to shake off the pain of his cock stiffening too fast. He is having not so friendly feelings here! Pressing his forehead to the floor one last time his palms push his up and he stand up. "Gah... what am I doing with him?"

Exhaling a puff of air he covers Gin up pausing to run a hand through his silver hair. Maybe it's a syndrome of something? You know where you help someone and get attached to them. It's not that L word, he doesn't have that L word it's just a result of close prox- "I gotta look it up." Jerking his hand away he turns off the television then shuffles out the door. "He took my bed." he groans dropping into Karen's old bed. "and my room... no telling what he might take tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>Kyaaaa~! i had so much fun with this chapter! I wanna thank my special someone for inspiring me. I know the fic started kinda on a down note, but people who know my writing understand I tend to do this in order to make the emotions more tangible. And let's face it the Manga right now is one big train wreck of depression for Ichi Why Tite Why? So I hope you will see that in this 17 Ichi isn't going to be broken, he will be doing what he really thrives at and that is being awesome^^ HUGS for all the support and awesome reviews! I have made this fic a priority due to the response so keep the reviews flowing and I will update b-weekly^^ It's the least I can do for the amazing reviews. Thank you again Fuzzi^^<p> 


	4. Senseikun

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Review replies are now working again yay! **

xxx** Thanks for the tip, we will have to see how that turns out with this plot there are a few little issues with that. But thankies so much!**

**A/N; ahhh I had way too much fun with this hehehe but I was so inspired by the comments =) Thank you everybunni =D**

_**Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

_**"As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light in the darkness of mere being." Carl Gustav Jung **_

_**Chapter 4; Sensei-kun~**_

"One more time Gin." Ichigo stops in front of the school gate straitening his tie for the fourth time this morning. Gin has kept count.

"Ichigo, you are so high strung. You need to relax." Patting Ichigo on the back he can't help but smile at the twitch in the orange headed man's brow. "Ok, if it makes you feel better." Holding his hands to his sides, he bows formally. "I'm Ichimaru Gin, currently shacked up with your teacher but he is very gentle with-" A hand wraps over his mouth.

"That is not the cover story!" Ichigo yells dragging Gin by his heels around the corner. "You can not say that to children!" this might be a mistake. The silver haired demon is out to make fun of him and that isn't something he needs on the first day of school. "Y-You..!" But Gin's head tilts and his eyes shut giving Ichigo a chill up his spine. "Stick with the plan."

"I never would have thought you of all people would _lie_ to children.."

"Shut up!" he growls as they walk through the gate and inside the primary school. It's weird. Gin looks at him and says things that just make him turn to melted snow. That is unfair... and Ichigo kind of likes they way Gin smiles. Not that sly Gin where he is up to something, but the real one. Where the corners of his mouth curl up just a bit and his eyes show. _"The man could seduce a stone with those eyes."_

Ichimaru settles into the back of the classroom, his light blue eyes taking in the miniature world laid out for the twenty children seated in tiny desks with tiny hands so busy. Ichigo is up front looking stiff as a board and the kids look like they might actually be scared of him. _"Ichi... you gotta talk to them like little people."_

"And this is my assistant, Ichimaru. Say hello please."

All the children turn around finding Gin seated on a tiny chair with his feet propped up on another tiny plastic chair.

"Howdy." he says giving them a wave.

"Do you have any questions for Ichimaru-san? No? Alright let's move on." Ichigo says nervously, relieved he can move away from talking about Gin... that is until a tiny hand lifts up. "Um.. yes Mikoto."

"Ichimaru-sensei, is your hair color real?"

"Yeah, but don't let that fool ya. I'm still strong enough to beat your sensei over there in arm wrestling." "I think he looks handsome."

"Cool you beat the teacher? I wanna beat him one day!"

The children laugh and some wave back, the uneasiness starts to fade from their faces. Ichimaru has always liked kids. You can always see what they are feeling. Glancing up to Ichigo he can see the gratitude on his face. _"On you too, Ichigo."_

When lunch arrives the children are lead to another room and Ichigo finally has a break. Dropping into a seat next to Gin he exhales a sigh. "I was dying up there. Thanks for making them smile."

"Ho~? Are you glad I'm around?"

"You have been _'around' _for years. It's nice that you are awake and talking back." Ichigo says leaning back in his chair and reaching for the small classroom cooler. "You know that gigai you are in makes you look seventeen. I'm surprised Urahara-san made it that way." Grabbing a couple of juice boxes he tosses one to Gin.

"Hmm, I wonder." he replies, absentmindedly poking his straw to his chin. "I think I look the same."

"Yeah... maybe it's a just a slight change." Turning away from Gin, he blushes recalling the many nights he would lay next to this guy and confess his secrets. The real change for Ichigo has been finding out the truth. Gin's past, and now being around him just makes his decision to help him feel like the right thing to do. "I'm glad to have you here, Gin."

The children burst back into the room and Ichigo rises from his chair, missing the surprised expression on Gin's face.

For the rest of the day Gin's eyes follow Ichigo, absorbed in the subtle mannerisms and the warmth of his smile. It was a long a solitary time being with Aizen. But with Ichigo coming up on him in such a slow and gentle manner, he can't help but want to carry some kind of burden for him. _"I've been the villain for so long Ichigo... how do I redeem myself?" _

This world doesn't have much to offer Gin. It's messy and full of pain. People are just so raw and young here. Dismissing himself to the bathroom he washes he face over a sink of water. Lifting his head up to the long mirror he takes in his own appearance with a sense of wonder.

"You alright?" Ichigo asks shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"I was with Aizen a long time. I-I shouldn't be here... around kids" Gin walks past Ichigo heading for the door only to feel a hand on his wrist. "I got caught up in it... in Aizen's little world. A world of hate and d-"

"Stop thinking like that." Ichigo shakes his head trying not to tremble. He doesn't want Gin to run away just from being uncomfortable. Giving him a reason to stay seems like the best way to get him to embrace living in this world. "Then let this be your punishment."

"What?" Blinking in shock, Gin feels Ichigo's hand reach up and touch him on the head. "What are you doing?"

"My dad used to do this after he would scold me." Moving his hand over the soft silvery hair he pulls Gin into a gentle hug. "To let me know I was forgiven."

"I'm forgiven?" Temptation to strike out at Ichigo is soon pushed away by the warmth of his palms on his head and shoulder. Somewhere along the way he wanted to be forgiven. Perhaps more than anything... he needed to hear it from someone who understands him just a little. "Thank you, Ichigo." he gasps, his hands finally moving so his fingers can cling to Ichigo's shirt. Just for a moment his head lowers to rest on a broad shoulder, the burden of what he has done lifting to be shared with someone else.

After a moment like this Ichigo clears his throat. "Think you could keep the children busy for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Gin." Ichigo waits until Gin leaves before sliding down the door and putting a hand over his face. "I really like him." he whispers, to the quiet of the small bathroom. "And not in a friendly way." Exhaling another breath he gathers his thoughts and then returns to the classroom to find Gin up at the chalkboard with an elaborate drawing on Ichigo in his shinigami uniform. _"W-What are you doing?"_

"Now everyone listen closely... Sensei-kun, pictured here." Gin's long silver pointer taps the board. "Was in a very tough battle with a arrancar named Grimmjow." He points to the drawing next to Ichigo... which is a basic stick kitty with large teeth and claws. "But at the last moment he managed to win. By using his sword Zangetsu like this." Gin lifts the chalk in his hand and quickly draws a picture of Ichigo stomping on Grimmjow's face.

"Oooooh~."

"I-Ichimaru-san... mind if I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo's right eye begin to twitch, soon as Gin's steps outside his face turns crimson. "You can't teach them that!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? T-They are kids, and I'm their teacher. That's why!"

"But, Ichigo..." Gin puts an arm around Ichigo and tugs him to look through the window at the class. "They think you are awesome now."

"They do?" Looking closer he can see the kids drawing pictures of Ichigo slaying imaginary dragons and hug water monster's. "Oh hey, that one kinda looks like The Gran Fisher." Ichigo says with a hint of pride.

"Thank me later with Sukiyaki." Gin chuckles as they walk back inside the classroom.

"Oi... why is my picture all detailed and Grimmjow's looks like a rabid cat without fur?"

"I find Sensei-kun more interesting."

Ichigo turns a darker shade of crimson and starts to open his mouth and say something but the kids bombard him with a string of questions. He swears Gin is staring at him with a smile, but he can't tell... he is too reluctant to look him directly in the face.

~/~

"Thank you for the meal." Gin exhales and deep breath completely stuffed. "you make a delicious Sukiyaki Sensei-kun~"

"After work I'm Ichigo." he replies setting the dishes in the sink to wash them. "And I'm glad you liked it."

"Scoot over and let me help you." Giving Ichigo a poke on the shoulder he waits as the young man takes a step to the side. Diving a hand inside the soapy water he washes a few plates handing each one over to Ichigo to rinse. "A domestic wonderland you have here."

"I know it's weird, right? The first few years were totally bizarre. No fighting, just university and-" his fingers slide over Gin's soapy ones making his voice falter. "other stuff..."

"Like dating?" Unsure why he is even curious Gin moves his finger tip back over Ichigo's, his eyes flicking over to see the reaction.

"Y-Yeah. I dated someone until about a month ago." He continues to rinse dishes as he speaks. "But it didn't work out."

"What happened? He find out you had a better looking man stashed in your house?" He doesn't know why... he is just taking a chance on the small vibe Ichigo is putting out. However, as Gin opens his mouth to say he is kidding he notices Ichigo's hand is bleeding. "What are you doing there, Ichigo?" Gripping his wrist he waits for the knife to be dropped before turning on the water. "Hey... let it go."

"Oh... yeah. Sorry about that." Ichigo mutters dropping the blade in the sink water and staring at the ripple of blood. "Does it bother you?"

"It's pretty deep." Holding Ichigo's finger under the faucet he lets the water rush over it for a moment. Seriously, Does this guy have a need to hurt himself? "Come on let's get it bandaged." Without releasing Ichigo's hand he pulls him up the stairs to the bathroom. "Sit."

Ichigo sits on the edge of the tub while Gin rifles through the medicine cabinet for gauze and ointment.

"Go ahead and tease me." he says in a quiet tone, as Ichimaru spreads ointment on his cut. "Ichigo's gay... it's so obvious."

"Hmm." Gin puts a finger to his lips lifting his head up in thought. "Nothing is coming to mind, but if think of a really good one I'll let you know."

With the wound dressed Ichimaru tilts his head back to Ichigo as he washes his hands in the sink. "I've been alive two hundred and fifty years. After awhile you stop seeing gender and just look for someone who makes you happy."

"That is a good point." Rising from the side of the tub Ichigo can't help but chuckles at his oversensitivity. Gins doesn't even care. That is good news. He can breathe a little easier. "Hey why don't you have the shower first. I'm gonna go for a jog."

"Okie dokie." Gin promptly begins unbutton his shirt. Ichigo dashes from the room averting his gaze. Oh that is too fun. What a nice reaction. "Looks like Gin-sensei has still got it. Hehe."

After a quick shower Gin pushes back the shower curtain to find pajamas setting on a rack. He can't help but smile at the thoughtfulness and he slips on the blue and white striped pants wondering if they belong to Ichigo or he picked them up from some store. "Wait..." Stopping in his tracks he looks at the pants to see if they look used.

"Tell me who wore these before me!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo literally falls out of his chair. "Gin, what the hell? You scared the sh-"

Yanking the pants from his face Ichigo scrambles from the floor. "These are mine you dick-um.." Whirling around he tilts his eyes to the ceiling. "Gin, just put them back on, alright?"

Oh... they are Ichigo's pants... That's good. Padding his bare feet behind Ichigo he holds his arm over Ichigo's shoulder for the pants. "Thanks... for letting me use them."

"No problem!" he growls back trying not to think about the naked man just behind him. "Tomorrow I will get you some of your own clothes."

"No~" Ichimaru leans near Ichigo's ear. "I want to wear Ichigo's clothes." he chuckles blowing a cool breath over Ichigo's earlobe. "Please... say... yes."

_"Oh god yes..." _Is what Ichigo is thinking, but he only manages to shake his head. He is too busy shivering where he stands.

"I'm very happy." he says in a low voice. Pulling up the pants he wonders into the kitchen to make a cup of tea fully aware Ichigo's eyes are following him. Is it strange now that he knows Ichigo is attracted to him that he wants those large brown eyes to stalk him?

Lifting his lids in the direction of an orange blur he sees Ichigo dash up the stairs. The water in the shower turns on and Gin puts a hand on his chest. "What would happen, if I touched you?" Curling his fingers into a fist he ponders the life Ichigo is showing him. So used to keeping his distance, used to insanity and chaos. Now thrust into this normalcy is a shock to his system. The closed off emotion is starting to open up in some surprising ways, in a pleasant little feeling creeping up his spine when he thinks about the guy upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hey all chapter 4! I worked hard on it and I really hope you had fun reading it =D hugs~! Thank you for the support! Please review! HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi<p> 


	5. Cure for the Itch

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Gin is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

_**What is straight? A line can be straight, or a street, but the human heart, oh, no, it's curved like a road through mountains. ~Tennessee Williams**_

_**Chapter 5; Cure for the Itch**_

The morning goes by uneventful for Ichigo. Flicking an eye to the back of the room while he draws a square on the blackboard, he finds Ichimaru wedged into a tiny chair designed for a five year old. "This is a square."

"Square." The high pitched voices of the children bring a large smile to Ichigo's lips. This is a great day. His students like him and Gin is back there looking happy too. _"Gah! I'm acting all thrilled just because Gin is grinning at me? Not good!" _Shaking his head Ichigo focuses on his lesson plan. Today he has to make sure the kids understand what it means to tell the truth. "Alright, let's talk about honesty. Who knows what honesty means?"

The long silence makes Gin crack open an eye to look at Ichigo standing at the front of the glass with a small black book in his hand. Sensei-kun is kinda handsome when you look at him with one eye closed. Furrowing his brow his shuts his eye and ponders what made him think of that. _"Hmmm. Am I developing an itch for that kinda thing? I've never been attracted to a man before, and that one certainly likes me." _Again he looks at Ichigo, this time lifting both his lids to gaze at the young man who is beaming up at the chalkboard. Ichigo is happy today, and for some strange reason that kinda makes Ichimaru happy too. _"Or maybe I just itch for Sensei-kun?" _Shifting his gaze to the bandage still wrapped around Ichigo's finger he suddenly frowns. Why is _that _still there?

"Telling the truth can be scary. But it's more important to be honest, than-" Ichigo notices the principle's secretary walk in through the back entryway. "Yes?"

"Kurosaki-san, the principle would like a word with you."

"I'll be right there." he replies, closing his book and setting it on the desk. "Ichimaru-san, would you mind telling the students a story where telling the truth is important?"

"Sure thing." Ichimaru shuffles to the front of the class and sits down on the edge of Ichigo's desk. He opens his mouth to talk but a tiny hand in the back of the room lifts. "Yes, ummm." he looks at the seating chart taped to Ichigo's desk for the students name. "Yuuki-kun."

"Will... you talk more about Sensei-kun's adventures in Hutto Muncho?"

"It's Hueco Mundo, and no Sensei-kun has sworn me to silence about that."

"Awe~!"

"Hmm, You guys really wanna hear something cool about Sensei-kun?"

"YEAH!~"

"Okie dokie... listen up."

Walking down the hallway to the office with the principle's name on it, Ichigo exhales a sigh. He knew eventually he would need to see him again. "You asked for me?" he says without knocking on the door.

"Come in Kurosaki."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ichigo says, sliding open the door and walking inside.

"Shut the door please."

"Sure, Ishida." he chuckles, knowing the familiarity will piss four eyes off. "Is there something you need?"

"I peeked in your class room this morning." Smacking both his hands to his desk he frowns at Ichigo. "Can you guess what I saw?"

"Little people learning?" he answers waving a hand in the air. "Must have been a shock."

"Ichimaru is awake! And you brought him to_ my_ school!"

"Yeah, he is. But I put him on the register as my assistant so it's cool."

"That IS a problem! You can't bring him here and expose the children-"

"Oi!" Rising from his seat he clinches his jaw in anger. "I told you when you slithered around my house and discovered him, I am gonna watch out for him. ME!"

"Yes, you were clear about several things that night." Ishida frowns at the memory of Ichigo's unhappy face standing in the twin's doorway. "I-Ichigo..." Clearing his throat he calms himself enough to finally ask the one unanswered question on his lips since they broke- up. "Why did you have to-"

"Gin thinks he should have died." Ichigo blurts out swiping a hand down his face. "I can't stand that! I will show Gin that life needs _him_."

It's always been this way. Ever since Ishida discovered Gin sleeping in the girls' room that night Ichigo has had blinders on. So focused on keeping Gin safe, so obsessed about the slivered haired man that Uryuu felt pushed away by Ichigo. And of course there was the break up that Ishida didn't want to acknowledge. "Unacceptable..." he whispers reaching a hand down and taking Ichigo's fingers in his. "Who will look after _you_?"

"I don't need looked after. I'm fine." Ichigo replies trying to snatch his hand away only to feel the fingers digging into the cut. Releasing a hiss he finally pulls away. "Damn it Ishida."

"You're hurt?" The flash of concern makes both men stop fighting.

"It's nothing, Uryuu. Just a cut." His voice drops low, they look at each other and can taste the memories of the intimacy they once shared. "I'll be alright." Ichigo called him by his name. It's just a slip of the tongue, right? No use in dragging up old wounds. They broke up... that should be the end of it. Right?

"Let me disinfect it." Pulling Ichigo into his private bathroom, he discards the tape around his finger and washes it under the faucet. "Why is it so difficult to let other people watch out for you?" That is only one thing he has wanted to ask Ichigo since he dumped him. ONE from a list of twelve.

"I don't know. Ouch!" He snatches his hand away with a frown. "You suck at this. Good thing you didn't follow in your dad's footsteps. You might have killed half the town by now! Gin did it last night _and_ this morning without hurting me." He didn't mean to say that. Ichigo didn't want to sound like he was flaunting a relationship with Gin in Ishida's face.

"D-Damn you Ichigo..." Ishida snaps back, the frustration from hearing Gin touched Ichigo is just too much to deal with. "You... have always been _so _protective of Ichimaru."

"No..." he whispers shaking his head and wishing he didn't have to see that look on Ishida's face. "It's not like that... nothing has really happened." Turning away he heads for the door. "Not yet at least. But I won't lie... I do feel something when I'm with him."

"Will you come to my apartment for dinner?" Reaching out a hand he touches Ichigo's shoulder. "Can we try to get back what we had? I think I've proved I won't tell anyone about Ichimaru."

Ichigo's steps echo down the vacant corridor. He can't believe he told Ishida he would go out with him again. What is going on in his head... what is he doing? While it's true Gin didn't reject him for being gay, he didn't make an attempt to touch him either. With Ishida there is a past, something he knows he can have. Familiar lips, and warmth... a body his knows.

Ichigo is unsettled, unsettled and just tired of sleeping alone. _"Fuck!" _Stopping just outside his classroom he hates himself so utterly to the bone. Glancing through the small window he sees Gin talking and drawing something on the chalkboard. A new love could grow between them... if only Gin would allow it. _"Fuck! What am I doing?" _Ichigo just doesn't know if that is possible. All flirtations aside... can Ichimaru Gin... love him back? _"I just... don't know if he looks at me as a possible lover or a friend." _Opening the door to the classroom he walks back inside.

"I nicknamed him Butterflaizen~!" Gin says pointing at the picture of Aizen in his white transformation. "Impressive? Or just weird... you can decide."

"Teacher! Did you really kill the Fairy?"

All the little girls in the room start to sniffle.

"Butter-" Glancing at the board Ichigo instantly turns red. "D-Don't cry! I can explain." he says trying to get the girl to calm down. "H-He was a bad butter-fairy thing... Gin!" He points at Ichimaru with a scowl. "I told you no stories about-"

"Ho, This is in Soul Soc-" A hand clamps over his mouth as he stares at the blackboard. "Did I say something dishonest?"

"Y-You are showing them the Final Getsuga?" he whispers dragging Gin out of the room again. "They think I killed Tinkerbell!"

~/~

_**Later that night;**_

Dressed for his dinner with Ishida, Ichigo sets out Gin's dinner on the counter. He hasn't had the guts to tell Ichimaru he is going over to Uryuu's for dinner. It just seems... weird.

"What is for dinner?" Ichimaru asks popping around the corner and into the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"In the pot. Ten minutes on high should do it." Walking over to the table he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "I'll be back in time to give-"

"You are leaving?"

"Um yeah... I have a... a date." Ichigo says staring down at his own feet. Why is he suddenly ashamed? He can date, right? They aren't a couple. Gin doesn't even look at him in a 'I wanna kiss you and poke you in a uncomfortable place.' kind of way.

"Ho~?" Sliding up next to the door Gin's lips slip into a grin. "Do I know the lucky guy?" Why is he smiling? He isn't happy about seeing Ichigo all dressed up and smelling good, but _leaving _to see some other guy.

"I'll be back later!"

Before Gin can lift a hand, Ichigo is out the door and running down the street. "Hmm." His smile slips away into a sad expression. He isn't sure how to feel about this. Stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets he strolls past the pot that Ichigo made for dinner. He eyes it suspiciously then turns away from it and walks up the stairs.

Turning on the television Gin tries to watch Vampire Diaries but the main chick is being mean and he ends up muting it in annoyance every time she is on the screen. "Hmm." he mumbles again turning his back to the brunette. Instead he grabs a worn looking book from Ichigo's desk and begins flipping through the pages. "Hmm." Nope it doesn't interest him one bit. Tossing the book to the floor he flops on his futon laying on his back. His light blue eyes flick right then left. Curling on his side he pulls Ichigo's pillow into his arms and sticks out his lower lip. The scent of Ichigo's shampoo is on the fabric just making matters worse. Gin brings it closer to his nose sniffling the fragrance deep into his lungs. Suddenly he throws the pillow against the window and decides to take a shower. Yeah... a shower is good. It'll pass the time. The time when he knows a certain person has to come back.

_**Twenty minutes later;**_

"Hmm." he mutters staring at the alarm clock in the kitchen while he brews tea. The shower didn't really help, now his chest is cold and it's only nine-thirty-two. So Ichimaru makes a cup of tea. But as he sips it, he looks across the bar at the second cup he pulled out just sitting there... empty... with no orange person to sip on it!

"Hmm." Is this what it's like to miss someone? Gin isn't used to being the one left behind to wait around. He walks away! This is... well just uncomfortable. The tea isn't good, he over-brewed it. Stomping back up the stairs he walks past Ichigo's room and into the twin's room. Sitting down on the bed he leans back on his palms staring at the ceiling in the dark. This is where Gin used to sleep... now where Ichigo's sleeps. A smile pulls at his lips. Just a tiny one as he thinks that Ichigo might like sleeping in Gin's old bed. Checking the clock his eyes narrow at the time. "TWO MINUTES TO TEN AND WHERE THE HELL IS SENSEI-KUN?" he finally yells shattering the silence of the vacant room. The date is going well then, right? If he doesn't comeback early that means... the lucky guy is doing... things to sensei-kun... maybe even- He hears a rustling outside his open window and two voices. Popping his head out the window his eyes narrow at the site of _HIS_ Sensei-kun pressed up against the doorway being kissed by that uptight Quincy boy Ishida.

Instantly Gin dashes down the stairs and reaches for the doorknob. No way is he gonna let Ishida kiss on Ichi- His fingers curl as he takes a step back. _"I'm jealous...?" _Gin didn't know he could be jealous. _"Do I want to be the one kissing him?"_ Tapping his fist to his leg he ponders what the logical thing to do is. _"I miss Ichigo when he isn't here... and watching him kiss that walking pocket protector makes me want to Shinsou his ass!" _But the doorknob starts to turn before he has made up his mind. Turning on his heel he bounds back up the stairs and dives back into his futon to sulk it through. Gin grinds his teeth together listening the sounds of the shower running. Yes, he could actually picture himself kissing Ichigo... and it would be good! Damn good! _"I'm a better kisser than pencil neck! I could give Ichi one hell of a kiss!"_

Ichigo is rinsing the conditioner from his hair trying to wash away the remnants of his date. It went fine. It was comfortable and had no surprises... "No surprises... no spark." He exhales a long breath. "How am I gonna tell Ishida I spent the whole time thinking about someone else?" Turning off the water, he wraps a towel around his waist and steps out of the shower to find Ichimaru standing there with a very serious face. "W-What is-"

"You are late." Gin grabs Ichigo's hand and presses it to his chest. "Do your thing cause I'm starting to feel kinda... annoyed."

"Alright..." Ichigo replies, beginning to release his reiatsu into Gin. "Are you ok?" he asks tilting his head at the piercing light blue eyes staring at him.

"I um... well." narrowing his eyes he suddenly realizes what he wants to do. "I... oh hell." Gin can't help himself. His body moves on it's own pressing up against Ichigo's bare wet chest. In an instant his lips are on Ichigo's the moist gasp vanishing inside Gin's throaty response.

With his eyes wide in shock Ichigo struggles with the kiss at first. Until Gin's palms touch him on his face, and chest. The warmth of his touch growing as his face his cradled by Gin's gentle hand keeping the kiss firm. Ohhh, but the lips are seductively calming to Ichigo, responds by kissing Gin back, his lips opening just enough to feel breath on his tongue.

That was all it took for Gin's tongue to slip out and reach past Ichigo's trembling lips. He isn't a shy type, he is all about going with a moment, and this moment feels pretty damn good. Grabbing at Ichigo's hair he holds him against him. His lips so greedy for something he didn't know he would like this much open wider, his eyes slipping shut, as he enjoys the lust brewing in his veins. When he feels fingertips drifting through his hair he groans, digging his mouth against Ichigo's harder. It feels good, like all his pent up emotion is channeling into this one person who is responding with these delicious moans.

The lust is fire hot inside Ichigo, he moves his hands down Gin's back and tugs the hem of his shirt from his pants. "You feel so good." Ichigo says finally breaking the kiss anxious to move his mouth down Gin's narrow neck and suck on his collarbone. "I really like you Gin."

"Ichigo..." Gin's hands move to his sides and he takes a small step back. "Tell me I'm a better kisser than your date?" he groans resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh, you are better... _much _better." He tells Gin, tilting his head to kiss him again, "What made you wonder?"

"I'm new at guy on guy stuff." Gin replies in a quiet tone lifting his head and feeling Ichigo's lips on his cheek. "It's... different."

"Different like... get away from me Ichigo? Or different, I like it better?" he says with a nervous chuckle. _"Please say the second one! Please say the second one!"_

"Different like... I need time to get used to it."

"Oh. Alright." Ichigo manages to smile. That wasn't a rejection. He can certainly live with that. "Good... if there is anything you wanna know. Or need... I'm here."

"Yeah, thanks." Gin replies, turning around and walking out the bathroom door. Lifting a hand to his lips he touches his mouth as he wonders into the bedroom. "Hmm."

Ichigo pads past Gin's room into his own feeling like he is on cloud nine. Dropping his towel to the floor he opens the closet for a change of pants when a silver blur appears in the doorway. "Shit! I'm naked Gin!"

"I can see that." he smiles nice and wide. "I was thinking about how you could help me get used to being with a guy and I have an idea."

"Y-Yeah?" Ichigo yanks on a pair of pajama bottoms trying to hide his embarrassment. "What is it?"

"Sleep with me." he says with a seductive tone.

"W-What?"

"Oh, you've turned very red..."

* * *

><p>Oh the fun i had with this one hehe... I stayed up all night getting it down I r a tired bunni! Anyways... i hope you like it and please drop me a review! LOVE YOU ALL Fuzzi<p> 


	6. The Guy on Guy Meeting

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Dedicated the the great state of NEW YORK for legalizing what should be a normal right!**

**So go get hitched all you amazing queers! YAY!**

_**Gin is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

"_**No matter how far in or out of the closet you are, you still have to take another single next step." ~Fuzzi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6; The Guy on Guy Meeting<strong>_

Here he is... Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty something... years old, primary teacher, and moderately open homosexual laying in the worlds smallest futon next to a _possible_ bi-sexual male. Or is Gin heterosexual? He really needs to know. "I-I feel compelled to mention if I bump you during the night... it-it's not because I wanna do stuff..."

"You don't want to do stuff with me?" Gin suddenly rolls over in the bed leaning an arm over Ichigo and frowns. "Am I banished to the other room already?" he says with a pronounced pout.

"N-No! You didn't do anything wrong." Ichigo mutters turning crimson at the adorable lower lip poking out on Gin's face. "Ohhh you are looking so..."

"Ho~? Ichigo... you are way too trusting. Keep this up and I will be the one bumping you in the night." Leaning his head toward the younger man, his eyes tilt to pale pink lips. "I think I might like to violate that trust a little bit." he whispers in a low seductive tone, his fingertip sliding over Ichigo's bottom lip.

"A-Ah?" Ichigo replies watching the bold blue eyes looking down on him with a hint of amusement. His eyes narrow as Gin's smile grows wider. "You are just teasing me!"

Gin pushes his finger over Ichigo's lips and shakes his head. "Did you know, the more you fuss the cuter you are?"

"Mop makin pun o meh." he mumbles as the finger slides inside his mouth to touch the tip of his tongue. What is Gin trying to do with him? Soon as Gin's long finger touches his tongue Ichigo's entire body flashes hot, he starts to squirm under the silver haired man's attention. "G-G-G-"

"Is this bothering you?" he asks leaning his head within an inch of Ichigo's. "I thought you were experienced?" Moving his finger over the length of Ichigo's tongue he waits for the moment when he will close his mouth seizing his finger. And when Ichigo finally does Gin slides his finger in and out of a very warm moist mouth. "Ohhh." he can't help but gasp at the incredible sensations the orange-haired man is giving him. "I think you _do_ know what you are doing."

Ichigo can only nod and continue sucking on Gin's offered finger. The flirtiness between them blazes up into passion. When Ichigo's hands lift to touch the hem of Gin's sleeping robe he finds a strong hand grabbing them and holding them above his head by the wrists. _"W-What?" _His eyes widen at the surprising strength holding him firmly to the futon.

"I think we should discuss a few things." Gin whispers tilting his head so his lips are near Ichigo's ear. "Full disclosure is important to me." Flicking out his tongue he lightly licks the length of Ichigo's earlobe tasting the saltiness of his skin. "Since you like to argue and are handicapped by this I am willing to make it easier on you. Bite the end of my finger for no... and suck on my finger for yes. Alrighty?"

Ichigo ponders what Gin could possibly want to know and starts to chomp down on Gin's finger, because that is just the kind of guy he is. Push him and he pushes back. When a wet tongue flicks at Ichigo's neck sending a chill over his arms. "A-Ah... ok." Damn it! Why can't he say no? Ichigo Kurosaki is a total wuss!

"I take it you have had sex before?"

Suck~

"And with that four-eyed, ass-less, crucifix-stroker?" He can be jealous. Gin has no problem with the darker path of a relationship. _"I'm really starting to enjoy being naughty to Ichi-kun. He suits me just fine." _

A long pause... suck.

"Did you... stick it in?"

CHOMP!

"Ouch! Ichi-kun you are so mean."

"This conversation is over!" Ichigo gives Gin a push and scrambles toward the door, only to feel a hand wrap around his ankle. "I-I don't want to talk about what I did with Ishida!"

"I just want to know if you expect to poke me or I poke you." Gin says in a serious tone dragging Ichigo back into the futon. "With a woman you already have a plan of attack. Guys have to have a damn meeting before the fun stuff."

"O-Oh." Turning on his side Ichigo suddenly feels like a twelve year old virgin. "Well... we, Ishida and I kinda... took turns. Whatever the mood called for."

"I see." Gin becomes worried. He isn't sure about letting someone in the backdoor. Even if it would be Ichigo... he just isn't sure he would like that. "I've only been with women." he says in a quiet tone. "You have experience where I do not."

"Um, You know Gin we can take it slow. " Ichigo says sensing Gin's sadness. "No need to hurry."

"Ho~? You are so sensitive to my feelings." Ichimaru slides under the covers rolling on his side to look at the long body stretched out next to him. "But... Ichimaru wants some experiences with Ichi-kun." Walking two fingers up Ichigo's back he pauses at his cheek. "I need to compete for your affections." Poking his face, Gin presses his head to Ichigo's back in a rare moment of shyness. "Can we share something tonight?"

"L-Like the futon?" No way Gin is gonna let that be enough. They already agreed on the bed sharing. Why? Why is he acting like such a virgin with Gin? "I mean..." exhaling a sigh, he turns toward Gin in the bed and looks at the large pale blue eyes piercing down at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me watch you." He points a finger down to Ichigo's bulging pajama pants. "You are already so hard."

"That is bec-" Stopping himself from arguing he rolls onto his back and decides to do it. Gin wants to experience something with him and that makes Ichigo feel kinda... nice. "Alright." Reaching a hand down his stomach he slips under his pants curling his fingers around his stiff cock.

"Stroke it." Gin says with a soft tone, his eyes feasting on the long tan flesh poking out of the blue and white plaid pants.

Spurred on by Gin's voice his hand begins to move. Up and down he slides his sensitive cock through his warm palm while his eyes refuse to look away from the large blue pool gazing down at him.

And Gin watches... intensely, his own dick increasing in size with each movement of Ichigo's hand. "F-Faster Ichi."

"Ahhh" Ichigo's lips part, his eye lids fluttering as they struggle to stay open. He can't stop looking at him... those eyes so filled with lust piercing into him. "Your eyes are incredible Gin." he moans moving his hand faster. It feels too good, he can't not want to be watched now. The beating of his own heart starts to fill his ears as the pleasure builds up in his balls. "I'm... gonna-"

"Wait." Gin suddenly grabs Ichigo's hand moving it away. "Let me do it."

"G-Gin?" Ichigo leans up and feels Gin's body curl behind him. Long arms circle his waist and pull him smoothly onto Gin's lap. The thin material of Ichigo's pants strain with the hardened length of Gin's cock pressed just between his ass cheeks. His eyes then droop closed, his stomach curls with need. "O-Ohhhh!" His body responds to the gentle cool fingers curling seductively around his dick.

"I like you so much." he answers, with his lips on Ichigo's neck, his fingers working him like he would himself. Soon Ichigo is panting, his soft orange locks tickling at his chest as he strokes him. "Are you gonna come, Ichi?"

"Yessss." he groans, gasping for air. It's too much... the cock nudging between his crack, the fingers milking at his dick, and even the tongue lapping at his neck make his body pulsate with pleasure. Ichigo gives into it and moves his hips against Gin. "You make me feel so..."

"I can't stop." Gin 's body lurches forward to grind against Ichigo's firm ass, his hand quickly jerking up and down. Everything turns so damn hot, his cheeks, his skin, his hand stroking at Ichigo's cock. His own need to come makes his vision blur.

It's throbbing now, and Ichigo's is unable to do anything but sputter out a long groan. "GAH!" he shutters finally shooting out a string of come into Gin's hand. He drives into the wet palm savoring the release and moving his hips against Gin's dick to feel a sudden warmth.

Gin's hands clutch around him as they tremble, he is surprised both men managed to find climax so close to the other. "Like this is good... very good." he whispers letting his eyes slips shut.

"It's fantastic." Ichigo replies, laying against Gin's chest. He is a total mess, his face is hot, his pants half pulled down and his neck stings, but he feels amazing. Being with Gin is going to be fucking awesome.

"I only want you to be with me." Gin says sucking in a deep breath, Ichigo could deny this bond he feels and that would be the end of it. The silver haired man just doesn't want to play around with anyone else but Ichi. "Date anyone else and I will become... _unhappy_."

"Consider Ishida history." Ichigo pulls up his pants and settles into the bed. "How about we go out tomorrow on a date?"

"Excatly, what I was thinking." he says as they both lay down in the small futon. "And Gin-san also says... he wants to be the poker, not the pokee."

"If that is what you want sure." Ichigo replies with a yawn then turning on his side and pulling the pillow under his head. _"So Gin is a seme! That is so hot."_

"And what does Ichigo-san want?" Gins asks wrapping an arm around Ichigo and tugging him to his chest. "I can't be the one making all the demands."

But Ichigo is happy and can't really think of anything to ask for. "I'll let you know..."

"Ho~?" He likes that answer. "It makes you sound like you have a kinky side hiding in there somewhere." And Ichimaru falls asleep for the first time in many many years next to someone he thinks... just might love him a little tiny bit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok firstly this update is for my dearest NY gay friends. I admire you all so much! The fight was worth it! Next, I know this is a little shorter, but I was so happy over the reviews that I punched this chapter out as a thank you to my reviewers. I really love you guys^^ I can't wait to see what you think =D! All my love, Fuzzi<em>**


	7. Another Heart Calls

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by Paraiya, Thankies^^**

_**Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**Wouldn't it be much worse if life were fair and all the terrible things that happen to us, come because actually deserve them? So now I take comfort in the general hostility and unfairness of the Universe"**_

_**~ Marcus Cole **_

_**Chapter 7; Another Heart Calls**_

The warmth surrounding Ichigo is pleasant, it's a harsh heat, like leaving an air conditioned car and stepping on a sandy beach. Your skin tingles as the cold is sucked away and replaced by an radiating heat. "I'm in heaven." Ichigo mutters with a smile of his face. His skin bathes in the heat, delighting in the sounds of the ocean waves splashing on the shore. "Ahhh." he mutters feeling the warmed sea tickling his at his toes. "That feels so nice."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Wha?" Ichigo's eyes open coming into focus on the light fixture above him. This isn't the beach. Blink. Blink. And... the warm wet feeling certainly isn't the ocean. "G-Gah!" Shivers streak from his arms down to his thighs as the dream fades and the realization sinks into his brain that his cock is rock hard, and currently being devoured by Gin's mouth. "G-Gin!"

"You are finally awake." Gin grins popping Ichigo's cock from his mouth. "I thought you would come before I got to look in your big brown eyes." he says tilting his head and licking his lips. "Shall I finish what I started?"

"No!" Ichigo sits up trying to stuff his dick back in his pajama pants, but Ichimaru isn't budging.

Laying on his stomach, nestled between two long legs Gin swats away Ichigo's hands looking up his tan torso to his cherry red face. "You are very hard right now." He circles a fingertip around the head of Ichigo's tan member. "Am I bad at it?" Resting his head on a convenient right thigh that is serving as a wonderful pillow he continues playing with Ichigo's dick. Starting at the base he moves his hand up and back down manipulating the smooth skin to illicit more sounds from Ichigo. "It's my first time."

"Haaa." His voice cracks, his eye rolling up from the milking sensation. "G-Gin... we don't have t-time..."

"They say practice makes perfect." Gin moves his tongue up Ichigo's dick slowly approaching the tip. Taking a moment to look up at the frustrated face gasping in awe he licks his lips before wrapping his mouth around Ichigo's weeping cock head.

"Oh-Oh you are good." he groans reaching his hands down to touch Gin's hair. On impulse his knees bend he feels so exposed and lustful in this position. His mind spins with sensations, wet, warm, deep... and so good he is being pushed toward the brink. "Damn..." Panting for air, the tingle in his thighs travels to his thoroughly drenched dick. Now throbbing for release Ichigo's resistance falters to nothing and his mouth opens up in a low moan. His hips hitch up, guiding himself into the warm cavern of Gin's mouth, gliding over a course tongue and stopping at the back of his throat.

Gin works the cock in and out of him mouth with his eyes tilted up at the blushing man. Half amazed that he can give someone such ecstasy and enjoying the new experience. He moves faster, his lips feeling the tightening of Ichigo's cock and the fingertips curling at his hair. Taking him deep inside he pauses, the tremble of Ichigo's cock making his own eyes slip shut.

"Ahhh, please." he says with his voice softening, and again he is driven into that moist heat everything inside him rising to a peek and releasing.

Gin tastes salty come on his tongue, lifting his head up he swipes at his lips with the back of his palm. The flushed and panting tan sight in the sheets gives him a new kind of emotion. _"I feel something when I look at him this way."_

Connection is simple for most people, but to Gin who has lived as a monster cloaked in self hate this moment is precious. Slowly and stealthily he crawls up Ichigo's body, never breaking eye contact between them.

Connection... finding someone else to touch and touch you back in a selfless way. The masculine scent of sex in the air is enticing him.

Connection... takes you to places of passion and emotional need. "Ichigo..." For a second he looms over the man's face, taking in the warm expression gazing up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Connection... binds you together even if you have different hearts. Laying his head on Ichigo's chest he shuts his eyes and waits for arms to close around his shoulders. When they do he exhales a deep breath closing his eyes and listen to Ichigo's heart beat.

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight."

"Ho?" A moment later his lips curl up in a mischievous smile. "Ichi... I want a kiss." Lifting his head up to press his lips to Ichigo's but the orange haired man slides out from under him.

"Not yet!" Ichigo crawl along the hardwood floor towards the door with Gin clutching to his waist like a child.

"Awe! Ichi-kun don't be shy... you afraid to taste your own come?" he chuckles out the words as Ichigo struggles to open the door. "Chuu~ Chuu~!"

"L-Let me brush my teeth first!" Shoving open the door his face wrinkles up. "That isn't it!"

"IT IS! How adorable!" Gin to his dismay is knocked away and the door shut in his face. "Cute~!"

"I'm not cute damn it! I'm a guy!"

~/~

In the back of the classroom Gin perches on his lime green plastic chair watching Sensei-kun avoid eye-contact with him. Meh... he can't help it if they were late for class. Besides kids have no sense of time, five minutes is like an hour to the tiny humans. Catching Ichigo looking at him, Gin seductively runs his tongue over his lower lip then gives him a wink.

Ichigo turns crimson repeating the same line three times. "He is turning me into a bowl of ramen."

"He is turning me into a bowl of ramen." The children instantly repeat... and hands dart up in the air.

"Who is he?"

"Why ramen?"

"Is it a big bowl?"

"N-No! That isn't the lesson." Ichigo nervously stammers flipping through the book in his hand. "It's-"

"But what about the ramen?" The little girl with curly blonde pigtails in the very back of the room looks at Ichigo licking her lips.

"Ho~? " Ichimaru smiles from his perch slightly swaying back and forth on the plastic green chair. "I think Sensei-kun should answer Ayano-chan's question." Teasing Ichigo just might be his new favorite thing!

Narrowing his eyes at Ichimaru in the back of the room Ichigo gets an idea. "Ok students repeat after me- The silver-haired man begged to sleep on the sofa."

"The silver-haired-"

"D-Demon!" Gin's arms flail in the air, he swings too far on one side falling to the carpet. "Sensei-kun is so mean!"

"Sensei isn't a demon." Ayano says standing next to Gin, her large blue eyes bold and serious. Leaning down to offer Gin a hand she whispers, "He smells like them sometimes, but Sensei is good. It's the one's with masks you should hide from."

Gin starts to chuckle until he hears the word mask slip from her tiny young female voice. Something creeps up his spine from within the girls voice. An unsettling feeling like when you realize what real evil is and you know you are powerless to stop it. _"I know that feeling all too well." _Dusting off his slacks he stands back up and starts to ask Ayano-chan to be specific when the school bell rings and the children are lead towards the front gate for their parents to pick them up. Spurred on by his own curiosity he walks over to the large window waiting for Ayano's parents to drive up.

Lifting his gaze to the street he watches a tall ragged looking man wearing a white hard-hat grab the girl by the arm and lead her to the car. "Monster's come in all forms."

"Gin?" Putting a hand on Ichimaru's shoulder a long pale finger points toward the father as he open his car door to sit down. Looking in that direction Ichigo's brows lift in concern. "Something wrong?"

"I want to find out more about that man."

"That's Ayano-chan's father, Usui Kimihiro-san." he says wondering why Gin is suddenly curious about a student's father. "Do you suspect something?"

"Nothing yet." Ichimaru turns around sliding a hand down Ichigo's dark jacket tilting his head eager for a kiss, but the tiny amount of shyness in Ichigo makes him step back. "One thing I know for sure... a monster can always spot one like him."

"Then lets pulls her file and check it the family out." Ichigo is secretly thrilled that Gin is taking an interest in the human world, he had been worried whether it would be too much for him to adjust too. Willing to do just about anything to keep Gin's interest he leads him to Ishida's office and holds a finger to his lips. "Oi! Ishida are you in there?"

"Kurosaki, if you refuse to knock then I refuse to answer!" Comes a loud annoyed voice from the principle's office door.

Ichigo silently laughs with his hand over his mouth rolling his eyes in Gin's direction. Clearing his throat he struggles to sound serious. "Think you have time to go for a walk? I need to talk to you about... something." Ichigo gives Gin a wink only to be pressed against the door and suddenly kissed hard. Flailing his arms Ichigo can barely push Gin away and around the corner before Ishida opens the door.

"Kurosaki? Are you hiding?" Ishida says with a scowl. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all!" he grins poking his head around the corner while holding Gin at an arms length despite the silver-haired man's best attempts to kiss him. "I'll be right there." Whirling around he shakes a finger at the smiling man. "You sneak in and get the file while I distract him." Turning around he walks toward Ishida only to feel a hand tugging the hem of his jacket. "What is it?" he whispers whirling around to Gin's thrilled expression.

"Ichigo... you really are cute." Gin grabs Ichigo anxious to kiss him again. He thought about Ichigo's lips all day and can barely stand to be in the same room with him and not be allowed to touch him. But Sensei-kun was adamant early this morning about maintaining a level of professionalism during school hours. _"Hehehe... school is out though so Gin-chan can play~!"_

Slowly nudging his mouth over Ichigo's soft lips feather light he listens to Ishida's steps walking toward the corner. Breaking the kiss Gin whispers in Ichigo ear, "Be a good boy." then pushes the orange-haired man forward just in time to meet Ishida.

"There you are." Ishida says eying Ichigo suspiciously. "Your face is red... are you ill?" Lifting a hand out to touch his forehead Uryuu's eyes narrow when Ichigo takes a step back. "What is it? Didn't you have a good time last night?"

"I think we should talk about that." Leading Ishida towards the teachers lounge next door he glances over his shoulder as Gin slips into the Principle's office. _"Don't take very long! I can't entertain Ishida forever."_

Once inside Ishida's office Gin looks around for a filing cabinet. The office has a single ficus and a large desk with a printer table next to it. It's just a large empty space to Ichimaru. Weird... nothing personal is hanging on the walls or sitting on the desk. Does the Quincy boy not have a personality? "He has a ficus, but nothing else?" Shaking his head he looks on the desk where a single laptop is sitting turned on. "Uryuu-kun is so tidy." Tapping a few keys on the small computer he sifts through personnel files and finds students files. His mouse moves fast as he sends them to the nearby printer. Clicking the last page for Ayano-chan's family the screen suddenly flickers making him flick the laptop with his finger. Tap! Tap! Tap! "It's your job to work."

The computer makes a loud beeping sound. Gin's eyes dart left then right his mouth tilting in a frown at the annoying monstrosity. Hmm... maybe flicking electronics isn't wise. He punches the keyboard with his fist. After another peel of beeping the screen glows to life displaying a bird's eye view of the teacher's lounge located just next door. "Ho~? Spying around Ishida-kun?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you Ishida..." But Ichigo is interrupted by Uryuu's hand on his cheek. "Don't do that." he says softly. "I'm going to go out with Gin. We decided last-"

"Last night you were with me." Uryuu leans his face closer to Ichigo's his eyes tilt to those pink lips he kissed less than twenty hours ago. "And It was good. You felt how good it was." Grabbing Ichigo's hand he attempts to rub his hardening cock with it. "Feel it again. I'm sure-"

"Oi..." Gin's eyes widen, the icy color hiding the anger rising in his throat as the scene unfolds. "That's _my_ Berry."

"I-I'm sorry Ishida but I want to date Gin instead!" Ichigo says snatching his hand away and moving to the door. "I'm really sorry. It must seem like I was leading you on, but I honestly wasn't. I-I didn't know he liked me-"

"_Making Ichigo apologize for liking someone..." _Gin scowls darting his blue eyes around the tidy office. _"I'm not gonna allow that."_

Ichigo manages a hasty retreat from the lounge scooting his feet quickly down the freshly buffed hallway to his classroom. Slamming the door behind him, he slumps to the floor. "I suck at break ups." Slipping his eyes shut he exhales a long breath. "Gin! I forgot Gin!" Popping open his eyes his head swings back hitting the door at the pair of very blue eyes right in front of him. "Gah!" he screeches in surprise lifting his hands up in the air defensively.

"It'll be the last time you have to then." Gin says sliding his hand around Ichigo's head protecting him from bashing against the door. "Right Ichigo?" Smiling warmly Gin presses his forehead to Ichigo's, he is so happy that Ichigo thinks enough of him to break off an old relationship. It's such a sweet thing to do and really shows Gin how much Ichigo thinks of him. _"So much kindness... How can I not fall for you?"_

"Right... Gin." he whispers tilting his chin forward to touch Gin's warm cheek with his own. Irresistibly drawn to by the softness of the moment Ichigo's mouth glides over the supple lower lip of Gin's mouth. Ichigo is suddenly pulled into Ichimaru's lap, the heat between their bodies mingling into a deeper kiss. Delighting in the fast response of his partner his lips open asking for a tongue to slip inside.

Gin is only to happy to oblige, his tongue searches Ichigo's mouth tasting a hint of sweet mint. A shiver streaks through his body touching Ichigo in this way. It's a good feeling... this closeness and connection developing between them. He has the strangest sensation in the pit of his stomach, and Ichimaru holds Ichigo even closer to his chest. _"I never thought it was possible to touch happiness."_

"The building will be locked in twenty minutes. Please gather your belongings and exit promptly." Comes Ishida's voice on the loud speaker making the two men break apart.

"Let's get out of here." Ichigo says standing up and offering Gin his hand. "We have a date after all."

"Do you think we could check out these files while we eat?" he asks pointing to the tall stack on Ichigo's desk.

"It's Mt. Fuji!" Ichigo barks his mouth dropping open in shock at the massive tower of papers on his desk.

"I might... have hit print all." Gin replies giving Ichigo a wink.

"W-Why did you do that!"

"I was distracted." Ichimaru mutters dragging Ichigo over to his desk by his arm. "Oh and we need to avoid Principle-kun... he is going to be kinda upset with me."

"Wh-"

"KUROSAKI! WHERE IS MY FICUS!" Ishida screams into the speaker system. "AND MY DESK! AND MY-"

"Time to go!" Gin says Grabbing a stack of papers and heading for the window.

"You stole Ishida's ficus?" Ichigo runs behind Gin with his own stack of papers. "_And_ his desk? WHY?"

"I was provoked." he replies coolly as he dangles a leg through the open window. "Anyway Ishida-kun will find the entire contents of his office in the gym."

"Wait!" Ichigo grabs Ichimaru by the arm. "We don't _have_ a gym."

"Oh?" Gin stops and puts a finger to his lip. "Ohhhh. Oops." he chuckles before dropping down through the window to the ground.

"W-Where is Ishida's office?" Ichigo jumps out of the window landing on the ground to chase him. "Gin! What have you done?

**Twenty minutes later;**

Ishida opens the door to the last place in the school he has yet to check for his desk and office equipment. Snapping on the panel of lights he looks over the calm waters of the swimming pool. "Nothing in here." he says and starts to leave when he catches a hit of green in the very bottom of the pool. Stepping closer he sees his beloved desk and ficus at the bottom of the pool with his laptop and printer (and table) arranged perfectly as it was in his office. "No... How did he... KUROSAKI!"

* * *

><p>and here we have the next chapter! I had some fun here =) I really hope you like it! Drop me a review if you do! and thankies to you all! Fuzzi~!<p> 


	8. Tiny Little Pinpricks

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**The song is on my profile! =)**

** I'd like to dedicate this to the anime No.6 which has kidnapped my mind and actually delivered some solid boy's love that feels real. How I adore it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit<strong>_

"_**The important thing is not the object of love, but the emotion itself." ~Gore Vidal **_

_**Chapter 8; Tiny little pinpricks**_

"Ichigo, are you sure you don't mind staying here for our first date?" Gin stretches his back sitting in the middle of Ichigo's living room with folders and paperclips scattered all around him. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Don't worry. I'm not." Ichigo says looking out from behind a tall pile of papers. "Besides you want to help one of my students." Setting another folder aside he gives Gin a smile. "This is really kind of nice, like a study date."

"Ho~?" Gin suddenly feels very lucky... "I've never had a study date." Popping his white head around a stack of papers to get a look at Ichigo, he licks his lips. "Can we make out like undersexed teenagers?" He brings a tan folder up to his face so his eyes peek over the edge at Ichigo. "I promise to let you take advantage of me."

"M-Me?" Ichigo holds a folder against his chest protectively, his eyes growing wide. "T-Take advantage of you?" Blink. Blink. Blink. "I-I don't think I can-"

"I'm suddenly feeling..." Slipping a hand to his shoulder Gin decides to have a little fun with Ichigo. "Very hot."

Blinking in shock Ichigo watches Gin push down his navy yukata exposing a pale shoulder. "Ohh... you're h-h-h-hot." he pants swallowing a knot in his throat. _"He looks so innocent and touchable." _Slanting his eyes down to the stack of folders he struggles with sitting there and being his normal carefree self. He is Ichigo, he isn't a pervert. Not at all! "I-I think we should-"

"What was that?" Gin holds up a hand to his ear. "You want to kiss me on the sofa? OK!" Darting back behind the tall stack of folders and papers on the coffee table, he sits on the black couch waiting for Ichigo pop around the pile. Their only so many hours in the day to have fun. You gotta seize the moment. Instead of seeing an orange head the files in front of him suddenly scatter, lifting high in the air and a hand darts through the flying papers grabbing his yukata. "Oh?" He laughs feeling his body pulled up and held close to Ichigo's chest. "Ichi is so eager~!"

Tugging Gin towards the opposite end of the couch, Ichigo smiles a wide happy grin at the surprised soft blue eyes blinking at him. "I'm sorry you had to ask." he says gently releasing Gin to drop on the cushion, he wraps his legs around the white-haired man's hips to sit on his lap. "Is this better?"

"It's getting there." Ichimaru replies concealing his excitement behind a temperate smirk. The look on this face... it's something he would kill to protect. Arching up Gin's lips find Ichigo's open and responsive wrapping his arms around the narrow waist perched on his thighs. _"This really is so much __better than feeling nothing for a hundred years." _Gripping Ichigo's snug dress slacks, his fingers tighten to lift him up and push him down on the sofa to lay on top of him.

However, Ichigo has other plans and places his palms on Gin's chest nudging his back down to the sofa. Parting his mouth more, he deepens the contact with Gin's soft lips, his hands stroking up and down the arched pale neck in front of him. His chest begins to heave, his pulse jumping from each delicate touch of Gin's finger pads slipping under his t-shirt and up his back.

A new sensation rushes over Gin, the fingers gliding up his neck so incredibly slow and smooth comes over him in a wave. Closing his eyes, he continues to kiss Ichigo, his hands coming to rest on the broad shoulders above him. Longing stretches in his chest to desire, and as if by some miracle Ichigo finally releases his claim on his mouth to let him suck in a deep breath. Instantly his eyes pop back open when soft wet lips nuzzle just below his ear. "Ahh, Ichigo."

"Is this what you wanted?" Ichigo whispers pressing tiny kisses up to Gin's earlobe. Snaking out his tongue he flicks over the sensitive spot to hear another gasp of pleasure. "Is it, Gin?"

"Yes." he mutters weakly. _"This closeness... it is what I want from you. I'm just not sure if it's good or bad." _Forcing aside the thought Ichimaru whispers, "More please."

The small phrase is enough to make Ichigo tremble, he moves his hands to glide into Gin's silver hair more than willing to keep touching him. Again, his mouth seeks silky lips this time his tongue tentatively reaching out to slip over Gin's upper lip. Yes, Gin is a subtle torture edging Ichigo's cock higher in his pants, and the little taste sets him achingly ablaze. He can feel his balls growing tight and heavy just from the wet heated tongue flicking gently back on his. "I'll give you more." he whispers sliding off Gin's lap, his hand nudging open Gin's legs to ease inside.

Ichimaru's navy yukata is pushed open exposing his long pale legs. Ichigo's stares up at him moving his hands up them to pause at his thighs. "Fall for me, Gin." he says gliding the pads of his fingers across Gin's inner thigh. "Fall for me." Licking his lips he leans forward pressing soft kisses along the path of his fingers.

"_I-I want to, Ichigo." _his mind shutters as Ichigo's lips, his fingertips, his soft hair gradually makes their way to his aching erection. There's nothing like expectation, it's a heavy delicious pang deep in your bones. Wanting to be touched is new to Gin can and he can sense his body coiling towards Ichigo. Lips, wet and smooth touch the tip of his cock in a gentle kiss. Instantly his eyes lower to the brown ones staring up at him.

Tilting his head Ichigo flicks out his tongue swirling over the bulbous pink head of Gin's cock. His body becomes rock hard just from the slight taste. Flattening his tongue at the base of Gin's curled member Ichigo's slides slowly up leaving a moist trail in his wake.

With his skin crawling Gin moves his hands reluctantly to his thighs and painstakingly stop. Everything in him wants to clutch at Ichigo's hair, to guide his cock past the petal soft lips to bury inside Ichigo. The lips return so sweetly tender to kiss again. "Ahhh!" Gin gasps loudly, his body hitching forward as his wish is granted. He is plunged inside a sultry ocean his fingers are suddenly interlaced by Ichigo's. Heat and pleasure unfolds inside him, his sight blurs from the intense sensations rippling through him. "Ohhh." he gasps again, the lips draw at him, the force causing him to tighten his fingers around Ichigo's. It's not like him to get so carried away, to be so influenced by one person, but he does it, he slips his eyes shut and opens his legs a little wider. Arching his head back to rest on the cushion, Gin can only bite at his lower lip as the sucking, wet, heat of Ichigo's mouth works his cock in and out. "Ahhh, it's so good, Ichigo." he moans, lifting his hips to claim a shred of control, but it's no use.

Bobbing his head faster, Ichigo sucks harder sensing Gin's cock stiffening, the thick length is quivering for the impending release in his mouth. With his own cock is ready to explode, the act of taking Gin this way is so satisfying he is fighting the throbbing orgasm building inside him.

Taken in so delightfully well his toes curl up his body quivering until he surrenders in a blissful peak. Shuddering out a long moan he crashes... letting it all out sudden and hard. The hands wrapped around Gin's hold him firm, Ichigo's thumbs gently rubbing at the tops of his hands in the most comforting way. "Ichi-"

Over on the coffee table and under a stack of files the shinigami badge growls out a warning.

"Damn..." Ichigo says pulling away from a very flustered white-haired man with a navy blue yukata barely hanging on one shoulder. "I'm sorry to leave like this..." Pressing a kiss to Gin's forehead he curses inside turning away from him. "I'll be back soon."

Gin blinks as Ichigo holds the badge to his chest and his body drops to the floor in a thud. Quickly becoming chilled he wraps his yukata around his body, his mind lifting with the light feeling in his chest.

~/~

Vanquishing the hollows was an easy task, but by the time Ichigo returns home he finds Gin sleeping curled next to his body on the sofa with a sheet covering them both. _"Gin... I'm sorry I left so abruptly."_ Looking closer his jaw gapes open. _"I'm naked under there! D-Don't tell me he did weird stuff to me and I wasn't even there to enjoy it. DAMN IT!" _

Slipping back in his body he tries not to wake the warm man next him lifting from the bed quietly. Setting a foot on the floor he slides his bottom over the bed and smiles as he is untangled from the long pale arms around him. _"I made it! Yes! Ramen here I-" _A hand wraps around his wrist yanking him back into the bed. "I-I-I did mean to wake you."

"You apologize too much." he replies in a sleepy low voice wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's bare hips he presses Ichigo back against his pelvis. "There, you are back where you belong." Gin's pale blue eyes slant to the orange head wondering if he realizes what he did for him earlier. And if his Sensei-kun understands the meaning of what Gin just said.

Unable to verbalize how he feels, Ichimaru clings to the idea that it won't be spoiled if he doesn't say it out loud. If it's still inside him then it can't be taken away or used against him. His arms tug Ichigo still closer yet, and his right hand sliding into the soft orange hair tickling at his nose. _"So I will keep them safe inside me, Ichigo. Please don't resent me for being a tad bit selfish."_ Gin's only loved one person, he set aside any personal desires to protect her. But the person in his arms finished what he could not. _"I trusted him to fight. So why can't I trust him with my-" _

"Gin," Ichigo whispers, biting at his lower lip. "Are you awake?"

He stays quiet, his eyes staring at Ichigo's tan neck. The silence stretches out like the street light beaming through the window shades behind him and creating a striped pattern over Ichigo's back. Everything about him is sinking towards this person. He is so close he can smell his skin. Just what can he do to express the kind of affection he received earlier?

"_Fall for me ,Gin. Fall for me..."_

Ichigo's words... those thumbs caressing his clenched hands._"Your words... what you did downstairs... are tiny little pinpricks in my soul." _Closing his eyes, Gin can still feel everything that happened, the pulling... god the pulling is almost unbearable. "_ You're making love to me with a smile, a touch, and a few simple words. Ichigo... It's so effortless for you. You are terrifying."_

* * *

><p>Hey all! here is your update! I really hope you liked it hehe I'm nervous. But in this chapter I left a little piece of me. Too many times I have read about oral sex between two guys or even hetero and been disappointed with how impersonal it seems. I wanted to write something really different. To make it feel like these people are falling toward each other in this impossible way and they make love not with just the traditional way but in their words, and yes, I think a blow job can be making love. Gin is a very smart tenacious man, he would notice every little thing, every allowance Ichigo makes for him. This chapter was so damn hard. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the coming chapters. Once again I defy typical yaoi patterns. Please don't hate me for it! I loved the idea of Ichi doing this oo AM I a pervert to say It got me all red in the face? Eeeeee Ichi is a good lover! hehe^^ Thanks again and I hope you review! I loves you all Fuzzi


	9. A Closet of Madness

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**Let my lusts be my ruin, then, since all else is fake and a mockery." ~Hart Crane**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9; A Closet of Madness<strong>_

Before Gin opens his eyes he can already tell Ichigo is gone, the warmth, the skin, the scent of him is vacant. Stretching out a long arm he grabs the empty pillow and curls it to his nose. It occurs to him as he smells the masculine scent left there, that Gin's life is certainly turning domestic. Before you know it he could be cooking and doing laundry for his missing bed mate. Speaking of which... "Leaving bed before saying a good morning... I will have to punish him later." he grumbles with a faint idea streaking through his mind.

Ichigo, naked and all soapy in a steamy shower... Hoho!

"_Gin... please put it in. Please..."_

"_Oh, I'll put it in, Ichi." _He smiles proudly at his filthy imagination. Maybe he will make that daydream happen... and soon. But, doing that with Ichigo isn't a tease, he is serious, and it means ending something else. _"Rangiku..."_

The need to see Rangiku becomes strong, just to check, to know she is alright without him. So he dresses in a dark blue shirt and pants and darts out of the home before Ichigo can return. If he saw Ichigo he would have to hide where he is going, and that isn't something Gin is wants to do. _"I've had enough of hiding myself. I just want to be real with him."_ Just looking at Ichigo makes him stop in his tracks and stare. He is just that type of person, you can't look away from him, he is like a comet, rare and beautiful impossible not to marvel at.

Making his way to the shoten he slides open the door coming face to face with Urahara Kisuke. Gin doesn't really know him, just that Ichigo seems to trust him. "I need a favor."

"I thought you might show up soon." Kisuke says motioning for the silver-haired man to sit. "Actually, I thought it would be a few weeks from now. How surprising."

But Gin doesn't sit he just shakes his head then leans against a wall. When he was young it was easy to move forward, you just wait long enough and time does it for you. However, as he reached adulthood it became clear he was lost in this world of deception and chose to pull away from the one person who meant something to him. People are after all, the greatest source of amusement for Aizen especially women, so he had to be so damn careful not to let it show.

Never once did Gin resent sacrificing his future for Rangiku. Looking back on it though, he can see how stuck he was in Aizen's way of life. _"Am I lost or am I finding myself for the first time?" _After living so many lies, how do you find the true you? Sure everyone talks about moving forward, like it's some grand romantic adventure, but to Gin it's just a big blank space.

"I think you will need this, Gin-san." Urahara lifts up a long black cloak with a smile. "Need I remind you of the risks if you are discovered?"

"Don't worry about lil ol'me. I can handle myself."

"I am not worried over you. Listen, if you are caught... someone here will rip Soul Society apart to get you back." Kisuke says with a very serious expression. "Please do not cause that person a single moment of sadness."

"You gonna open a gate or not? I wanna be back before Vampire Diaries. Stefan is off the wagon and drinking like a fish."

"Pardon?"

~/~

Walking into the quiet house Ichigo instantly knows Gin is gone. The lights are off and the sounds of the television are missing. Setting his bags on the counter he sits down at the table in a chair, rests his chin on his palm and lets the emptiness flow into him. Is this what it would be like if Gin really did wonder off one day?

He knows the stories from Rangiku, that Gin was always walking away, that she saw more of his back than of his smile. "Will you leave me one day, Gin?" Is this the future he will have to face again? A vast nothing to live through everyday.

Staring out the window at the sun moving and the street lights flickering on bathing the road in false light, he ponders what his expectations were of Gin.

"He should be back by now." Ichigo whispers, his eyes focused on the glass sliding door. Each passing moment it slowly becomes clearer to Ichigo that he wants to see a tall lean figure standing there with his soft voice and mischievous smile that hides his real pain.

"I wanted Gin to change, to love the way I live my life. But is that right for him? Karakura town is where I grew up... I just assumed... I could make him happy here." clenching his fingers into a fist he swallows back a bitter feeling in his throat. "Will I be this stuck if he does leave?" he smacks a hand to the table and papers from last nights study date fly about. The page with Ayane-chan's information lands on his head. "I know what to do."

That's it! Dashing from the house Ichigo runs through the lighting up streets, one by one they tinker on as he moves past them with a determined face. Turning the corner he pivots on his foot making his way toward the girl's house. If he can help Ayane-chan... then Gin will see he matters, he makes a difference to humans and doesn't need to be shinigami... he doesn't need to live his life for anyone else but himself.

~/~

Stepping out of the shoten doorway Gin makes his way home. _"She looks happy. I'm really glad. Rangiku is gonna be fine." _he thinks to himself then lifts a brow at the darkening skyline. "Damn, I was gone too long." Running down the well lit streets he makes a quick left then spots Ichigo standing near a streetlight. "Howdy, Ichigo." His lips curl into a small smile, that one standing there is so handsome with... Suddenly Ichigo's fist cracks into the metal lamp post rattling the whole thing until the light cracks and snaps off leaving him in a patch of darkness. "Ho? Did the light say something to piss you-"

Gin's eyes grow round in shock as Ichigo turns to face him. His right eye is streaming blood and his clothes are torn up. "What is this?"

"I did something stupid." Ichigo swishes his hand in the air trying to lighten the mood. "I've had worse. Don't make an iss-"

"But, you are in your human body? I don't understand." Gin says quickly closing the distance between them. "Who did this to you?" he asks lifting a hand to Ichigo's chin to lift his face up in the pale light flickering back on.

"Heh, you know I've never liked street lights. They are lights but never move around. Light should.. you know be free, like you Gin. Free to shine down on everyone and everything."

"So you've hit your head." Gin puts an arm around Ichigo just as the younger man's body goes limp. "And... might have a concussion." With a sign Gin pulls Ichigo around to his back and lifts him over the ground to piggyback him to Urahara's. "This is not how I imagined the day would end for us."

Lacing his fingers under Ichigo's bottom he holds him secure and safe as he runs back in the direction he came in. Gin bursts into the shoten startling Urahara into dropping his dinner on the floor. The dull thud of the rice bowl is still ringing as Ichigo's back is laid down on a futon.

"Tessai-san, use the emergency line to Soul Society and call for Orihime-san!" Urahara instantly starts examining Ichigo's wounds. Peeling off the worn shirt he sees a chest covered in contusions and laceration. "Oh, no..."

"Fix him." Gin says dropping to his knees and talking Ichigo's hand in his. "Fix him, Urahara!"

"Kurosaki-san is in his human body. I can not heal him."

"But you... the bandage." Gin whispers noticing the band aid from when Ichigo cut his finger still wrapped around his tan finger. "Oh no... he isn't healing because I have a lot of his reiatsu? How much do I have?"

"Correct. The process of restoring you took a great deal of regenerative powers. In order to do that we had to take a... lot Gin-san. And it affected his human body as well. He suffers from headaches and fatigue, and often gets sick."

"Take it back." Ichimaru says picking up Urahara's cane from next to the futon and popping out of his gigai.

Long silver hair comes into view as Gin leans over Ichigo's body, his head hovering an inch away, their noses lightly touching just for a moment. "Hey, Gin." With the light behind his head Gin looks almost ethereal lingering just above him, his face dripping with sadness. "I guess I'm in trouble."

"Take back what you gave me. Call it back to you Ichigo, it's just like blasting out your reiatsu but in reverse." Gin says, holding Ichigo's palm to his chest.

"Wow, you look amazing with long hair." he tells Gin lifting away his hand from the shinigami in front of him to side it through very soft locks of silver. "It's way too cool."

"How do we get it back inside him?"

"You need to hide." Kisuke pushes Gin back into a nearby closet. "Orihime-san is very good at sensing reiatsu. Do NOT come out from behind my reiatsu cloak! Please stay in here."

"How can I help if I'm-"

"Helping Kurosaki-san means staying put Gin-san."

"I get it..." Clenching his teeth he wraps the cape around him and watches through the gap in the closet door. The orange-haired woman runs into the room and instantly uses her powers, the grief stricken look on her face and tears in her eyes just make him feel all the more helpless. _"I should be the one healing him. It's my fault he is suffering." _Jealousy streaks through him fast and fierce, but Gin isn't the type of guy to resent a helping hand. He just wants to be there next to Ichigo, that is where he decided earlier today to be and now with this distance between them, Gin can see how much he has to overcome so they can be together.

It becomes clear to him that this problem isn't going to change as long as he is hiding safely tucked away... huddled in the closet with a dark cloak wrapped around him that blocks out the proof he is alive.

In the darkest place, with his soul still breathing in the sweet reiatsu of the man he chose as his lover Gin finally understands the wickedness in him isn't wicked at all. His lips start to shake, his eyes filling with hot tears. _"I want to be next to him... even if I'm now the one staring at someone's back. I want to be there and live and... love Ichigo. That's who I am." _

Pushing open the door he steps out and lifts his hands up. "Take me to Yamamoto." he says to the shocked room. Gin isn't going to spend the rest of his life hiding in a closet. This might cause trouble for Ichigo, but in the end, this might be the only way he can open his eyes and see a canvas of colors and not a dull white space.

* * *

><p>Another challenging chapter. The metaphor of Gin in the closet is directly intended to imply the oppression a Homosexual might feel. I make no apologies about this. I wanted this fic to be about something deeper, and I hope all my precious readers embrace it too. I can't imagine the pressure of a gay man and I know this doesnt' come close to fully expressing what they think or feel, but I am content to open up the emotion in Gin's heart in comparison. I don't write yaoi that treats homosexuality as strange, or preach about the injustice of society. I write it as normal because I feel being homosexual isn't weird, it's normal and healthy.<p>

Gin is on a specific path in this story, finding out who he is and learning to feel everything, including falling in love with another man. I did this on purpose.

**I don't think in human nature there exists a specific path of the human soul where you can put your finger on it and say _Only That_ is good and pure. Let us be vast and vibrant, reaching out to the very limits of our hearts potential. All My Love Fuzzibunniez~**


	10. Bittersweet Kisses

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For my friends, reviewers and fans^^**

**Hugs go out to my anons I'm sorry I sometimes forget to say thank you too you.**

_**Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**There's a period of life when we swallow a knowledge of ourselves and it becomes either good or sour inside." ~Pearl Bailey **__**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 10; Bittersweet kisses**_

"Take me to Yamamoto."

"What?" Ichigo lifts up from the futon to press his hands against Orihime's healing barrier. "No, Gin!"

"I am tired, Ichigo..." He says turning toward the glowing yellow barrier with a sad expression barely visible through the mass of shining silver hair. "I want to stay in one place, and live. I need to face what I've done so I can be with you."

"Gin..."

"I gotta take him in, Ichigo." Renji says appearing around the corner putting a hand on his sword. "He is a traitor to us."

"Touch him and you will make an enemy of me, Renji." Ichigo growls hitting at Orihime's barrier. "I'll rip Soul Society a new ass-

"Let's not be so hasty." Urahara frowning at the scene tilts his head at Renji and Orihime. "Abarai-san, Orihime-san, please allow me to escort Ichimaru-san into Soul Society tomorrow and explain." Turning to Gin he pulls off his hat in a bow and swishes his gaze over to Ichigo's human body dropping back to the futon in a bloody mess. "That is, after Kurosaki-san's human body is healed."

"Well... I don't-"

"One night can not hurt. I give you my word they will not run away." Urahara says interrupting Renji and putting his hat back on. "I have some fault in this. I should be present to take my share of the punishment."

"Hime?" Abarai takes one glances at his wife's tears and knows better than to fight. She wins with that face every time. "Okay, Okay." he says softly shutting his eyes and leaning a foot against the wall as he waits for her to finish healing Ichigo. "What the hell happened to him anyway?"

"That is something I would also like to know."Gin says with an unhappy glare towards Ichigo.

"I went to check on Ayane, my student..." Ichigo tells the small group huddled around the barrier cracking open his eyelids just enough the see Gin slipping back inside his gigai and taking a seat nearby. "It wasn't a hollow after all. It was her own family! I found them... putting her into a closet."

"Oh!" Orihime exclaims growing suddenly pale. "We have to help her!"

"Ye-"

"No, this girl is Ichigo's and _my_ responsibility." Gin interrupts Renji giving Ichigo a glare. "And you went alone... Tsk, tsk."

"Um... well... Gin..."

"Hmmm..." Lifting his head, he tap a fingers to his chin pondering his response to this. "Now, how will I punish you?"

"G-Gin!"

"I think we will leave you two to work this out on your own." Urahara motions for the others to leave the guest room. With the healing finished Ichigo stands up and watches Gin slip back into the specially made gigai Urahara designed for him.

"I really like your hair. Have I told you that?" Ichigo says slightly reaching out a hand to touch the ends of Gin's silver locks hanging just over his eyes.

"I'm upset with you. Don't just dismiss it." Grabbing the hand sliding through his hair he turns Ichigo and presses him against the wall. "You went over to Ayane-chan's house without me and you got hurt."

"I just wanted-"

"You think I don't know what you are up too?" Grasping Ichigo's chin between his thumb and index fingers he forces him to look into Gin's eyes. "Saving that student might make me feel good inside, to touch people's lives and find a new purpose."

"I-"

"But, Ichigo..." he exhales a frustrated gasp curling his fingers into Ichigo's white button up shirt. "I don't have to look any farther than right in front of me to touch and feel that new purpose." Lowering his head to that crisp clean scent his teeth graze Ichigo's neck near his quivering adam's apple. "Stop doing things without me. I want to find myself by your side... always."

"Al-Alright, Gin. Forgive me?" His eyes blur slightly tilting up to the ceiling tiles at the sensation. "I guess I didn't think it through."

"Of course~." Gin replies with a chuckle. "And now for your punishment." Wrapping an arm around Ichigo he drags him toward the door.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We are going to use your bathroom, Kisuke-san." Gin slides open the door with Ichigo looped in one arm. "No disturbing!"

"I'm going downstairs anyway." Urahara says waving his fan in the air. "I'll pop back up here in the morning. "

"O-Oi! We.. We aren't going to do anything perverted!" Ichigo says fighting the blush creeping up his spine to his cheeks.

"Yes we are." Gin smiles lifting an eyebrow to Urahara. "I'm going to stick my-"

"Don't tell Urahara-san unnecessary things!" Ichigo clamps his hands over Gin's mouth.

"Enjoy yourselves~!" Kisuke grins with a slight rosy color to his cheeks. It's nice to have some lively guests again. Come to think of it... he hasn't seen a certain Quincy in awhile. "I wonder what Ishida-san is up too?" Darting out the front door of the shoten he makes his way to Ishida's place and lightly taps at the door with his cane.

"Urahara-san?"

"Good evening, Uryuu-san. May I come in?"

~/~

"C-Come on, Gin!"

"This is your punishment." Gin replies pouring shampoo on the top of Ichigo's head. "Be still and take it like a man."

Hot water sprays from a shower nozzle steaming up the dull blue bathroom with a cloud of misty haze only to drench down Ichigo's back. Two naked shapes sit on small wooden benches one with a frown as the other man seated just behind him lathers his hair up into a mass of bubbles.

"I can wash my _own_ hair." Ichigo growls tilting his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Punishment..." he says slipping and sliding his fingers through the brilliant orange locks. "I've never been good at sitting still." Gin says, making tiny circles on Ichigo's scalp. "For the first time I want to live in one place... with you." Lifting his hands away Gin starts to rinse out the shampoo with the spray nozzle when Ichigo turns around with large glassy eyes, soap bubbles dripping from his spiky hair. "Is that alright with you, Ichigo?" he asks suddenly nervous at the flustered look on Ichigo's face.

"I'm so relieved." he gasps kneeling down in front of the small wooden bench Gin is sitting on to get closer to him. "I got used to having you around. I was afraid each day you might wonder away and leave me alone." Ichigo leans forward pressing his face to Gin's chest. "I'm so glad." Wrapping his arms around Gin's waist he slides his palms down his pale smooth back. It's finally here, that moment when you know you have made it into someone's heart and you don't have to hide your feelings any longer. "I love you, Gin."

The sound of his voice, the feel of his large palms on his back gives Gin such a tremble he lifts off the bench and pulls Ichigo into the shower stall. The distance between them is too far, Gin pulls him against him sliding his pale hands down the tan skin along with the water rinsing away the bubbles. He takes in small breath listening the the gasp from Ichigo's voice as his finger tips brush over his tiny nipples. "Such a nice sound." The lower he touches the closer Ichigo presses to him, the lean, warm body feeling so good in Gin's arms. He gazes straight into Ichigo's warm brown eyes, pulling their hips flush, while he claims the next moan with his mouth. Ichigo's breath hotly drifts against his lips making Gin grind his body harder, suddenly too hungry to go slow. Keeping hold of the slick body, Gin slips his other hand into wet orange hair, holding their kiss, delving deep in Ichigo's mouth with caressing strokes of his tongue.

With his back pressed to the wall and his body tightly captured between Gin and the soft blue tile Ichigo dares not move and risk losing the incredible sensations flowing into him. Opening his mouth wide he allows anything, any touch Gin might give to him. Needy and hungry for contact he rubs back against the long hard cock moving with delicious tiny thrusts. "Ah!" Like a ship that is sinking and the ocean rising up to swallow him, Ichigo becomes so incredibly lost to Gin's touch. This is the feeling he has been looking for. Hands everywhere, lips on his neck, his body out of control, it's a rage he has longed to experience.

Gin hungrily licks salty sweet water from the smooth tan skin, moving down Ichigo's strong neck, switching from tiny licks to wide open wet kisses across his collarbone and bare throat. Reaching with his hands up, his fingers follow this new sensual path toward nicely hardened nipples.

"Ahh Gin!" Ichigo's orange head tilts to rest against the tile when the hot tongue dances around tan navel and teeth creep to bite at his hipbones. Impatiently his hands curl at the silver waterfall of hair, lifting it out of way before finally getting nice view of Gin's wide eyes staring up at him.

"What's this?" Touching the tip with his finger, he finds the glistening to be something warm and slick. Darting his tongue he flicks across the tiny slit to taste Ichigo's pre-come and is satisfied with a loud groaning response from above. His lips plant a kiss at the pink tip, his tongue circles the bulbous head a few times before licking down the deliciously tasting shaft. It's velvety steel and smells so good, like Ichigo. Hugging the shape with his lips, Gin slowly sinks a few inches lower, swirling his tongue around the hot head and sucking on the tip as he bobs up and down.

"Ohhh!" Ichigo moans barely able to watch his cock vanish inside Gin's seductive mouth. "Oh, I love-" His voice is stolen by the sucking sensation streaking pleasure down his spine and all around his hips. "G-Gin... I don't want to come yet." Struggling to shake him off Ichigo's eyes dart around the shower room to find bottles of shampoo and various oils. "Ah!" his voice groans as the sucking intensifies. His arms reaches out, his hands slipping over containers of shampoo and conditioner, knocking them down on the floor.

Chuckling in response Ichimaru continues moving his lips snug against Ichigo's cock, in and out a little faster to hear more sounds. Something cold touches Gin's shoulder, breaking his focus. Looking up he sees a small bottle of baby oil shaking before his eyes. Needing no explanation, he lifts his right hand, letting Ichigo drip the slick fluid on his palms thoroughly. He has been caressing Ichigo's firm ass for a while now, teasing his warm cheeks the skin under the small entrance. Slipping his inside, he circles his finger around the twitching flesh lightly, taut and small he is filled with curiosity while maintaining suction on Ichigo's weeping hard cock. Pushing the finger slowly in, he sucks in a breath at the smooth snugness surrounding him. "It's really small, Ichigo. Are you sure I will fit?" he asks easing his wet finger deeper inside repeating stroking in and out of his tight ring of muscle.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sure." he whispers feeling the fingers caress the smooth curve of his bottom while the single finger inside strokes him into a frenzy. "Ohhh, I'm really sure."

"Alright." Gin replies adding second finger, carefully moving them further inside then the muscles seem to relax against his touch. Fondling his cock with is free hand, he uses the remaining oil to coat his own aching length, chills spark down his spine from the oversensitive reaction. "I want you so much right now." Rising to stand his tongue moves over his lower lip collecting the drops of water spray.

Released from the prison of Gin's mouth Ichigo turns around planting his palms on the cool tile and bends slightly. "Go ahead." he says with a small blush realizing he is offering himself in a seductive, unashamed manner.

Drawing close Gin's hands smooth over the roundness of Ichigo's ass, squeezing and lifting before he rubs his cock against the dripping entrance. The gasp of pleasure from Ichigo makes a smile appear on Gin's lips. "You like this?" He asks pushing slightly at Ichigo's tiny hole, only to feel him nudging back enough to slip the head of his cock halfway inside. "Ohhh." Clamping a hand of Ichigo's hip and another on his shoulder he gives a gentle push. And there he feels it, the heat and the strength pulling at him, teasing Gin to have more of the trembling body taking his cock.

Ichigo, swallowing back a wince at being stretched, leans against Gin eager to feel the pleasurable side of making love to Gin. Thick and pulsating the hard length forces him to spread, to accept, to need more and more, and he does. "Ahh!" he moans rocking his hips to slide him in and almost out. "Gin..."

Too overwhelmed to respond Gin clutches Ichigo's hips and move his own pale body forward. The sounds of pleasure echoing up and down his spine. "It's so tight..." he whispers in Ichigo's ear leaning his body on the tan arched back.

Those lips, the heavy sound of Gin's voice, and the tickle of hot breath in his ear, so close, just like a thousand feathers floating down his body cause his whole body to shake. Unable to stop himself, Ichigo moves his body, arching, impaling his body on that long throbbing cock. "More, Gin... do it more."

"Yes." Gin replies instantly finding a faster rhythm and planting small kisses across tan shoulders. Again, Ichigo responds with a delicious groan, enticing him to keep that pace. Soon his cock is throbbing, aching for release, this is more than enough, it's almost too much, the pleasure, the pressure, "Ohhh, the pressure doesn't ease off." Intense and slick he moves his hips driving toward that bliss. "It's so good." he says reaching around grabbing Ichigo's cock and listening to his gasping response.

"You're gonna make me come, Gin." Blurry-eyed with his face pressed against the tile he feels Gin striking that spot deep inside him, teeth biting at his back and the hand stroking his cock. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come."

"I want you too." Now snapping his hips, only moans escape the man next to him. His own body begins to climb higher into the pleasure. Quicker, faster, he reaches his limit exhaling a low gasp of relief as he feels his cock surrounded by this incredible quivering.

Thrusting wildly into the smooth soft hand wrapped around his cock, Ichigo's chest heaves. One final stroke is all he can take. "Ahhhh!" His climax shoots up his shaft finding a waiting hand. Ichigo's whole body clamps down on Gin's, the pale hips jerk and then suddenly snap hard drawing out his orgasm, making it higher, longer. Complete bliss ripples through them, both men gasp out a loud cries of ecstasy echoing in the shower.

With the water long cold and the their skin wrinkling up they only wait a few moments to catch their breath. Gin slips out of Ichigo and turns him around planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They both make their way towards the guest room to sleep.

Ichigo stands near a closet, his fingers nervously fumbling with the yukata's belt, his mind is pondering what just happened and what is going to happen in the morning. "Gin..."

"Hurry up and come to bed." Waving Ichigo towards the small futon his large pale blue eyes narrow at the sad expression on his new lovers face. "Don't do that. I will come back, you understand?"

"Yeah... it's just Soul Society isn't going to just let-"

"I won't let our relationship end so quickly. I'm asking you to trust in me." Gin says pulling down the bed covers and pointing to the pillow next to him. "Now, this is where you give me more of your awesome reiatsu and then we go to sleep."

"Alright, Gin." Ichigo climbs into the bed and presses his palm to Gin's chest. Ichigo won't cry, he won't make this night filled with bittersweet kisses. It'll be alright, Gin isn't worried so he won't worry. He will comeback, and everything will be alright, right? _"Please Gin... come back to me."_

* * *

><p><em>Here we go~! i hope everyone likes it. I wanna thank all my reviewers who made this chapter possible! See you in the next chapter~ I hope you enjoyed the first lemon! I stayed up all night to get it done~! HUGS Fuzzi<em>


	11. Lessons in Waking

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Dedicated to EmpressHimiko. Girl, you are just a terrific person. Believe it! She drew a fantastic Manga panel on DA for this chapter. The link will appear on my profile. I love it! Thank you hun!**

**Vote in the poll! I WILL write the winner next!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Gin is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit<strong>_**

"_**In an expanding universe, time is on the side of the outcast. Those who once inhabited the suburbs of human contempt find that without changing their address they eventually live in the metropolis."  
>Quentin Crisp<strong>_

_**Chapter 11; Lessons in Waking**_

White is beautiful, clean and bright it's often equated with purity and things of goodness. However to Ichigo the white wall in front of him is just blank, like it's waiting or even begging for something to splash across it granting it a burst of color; the brightness a sigh of extasy. It never comes, never even after two weeks of silence this white wall in Gin's old bedroom is a vacant reminder of the emptiness.

"I don't need him. He didn't love-" His hand covers his mouth as the words catch in his throat. Yes, this is who he is. This is how his heart chooses to feel.

Gin never said he loved him. And Ichigo wasn't oblivious to this, he just couldn't pull it out of him. Besides, should love be that demanding? He thought, in his clumsy way of loving that Gin would feel the same. Somewhere... is there a sorry broken heart too?

Is hearing nothing better than hearing the truth? No, he went to Urahara's and only was disappointed to find the place strangely empty. Just like his own fucking house.

The orange-headed teacher did the only thing he could do to manage himself and that was to keep going to work, to continue moving on. But everyday he would find himself back in Urahara's basement staring at the blank white wall where Gin vanished into Soul Society. "More white."

Breaking away, he turns his back on the pale wall to grab the red coated paintbrush from the bucket. Trembling inside he holds the dipping brush up to the wall ready for the emotions to dissipate when the boldness of the red blocking out the blankness.

Gin left without waking him up, without a goodbye. He just left... "Get over it. Move on. He isn't-" Again his own throat closes up chocking out the words. What does goodbye mean anyway? It's total bullshit. Gin showed him how he felt with leaving an empty bed that morning, right? No, if Gin came back he would be so happy he'd-Paint drips on his face in two cold globs, "Shit." Dropping the brush back in the thick swirling bucket of paint he dashes into the bathroom to look at his face in the mirror.

Two large red dots begin to run slowly down his face. Ichigo isn't sure what to do anymore. Pulling a towel from the rack on the wall next to him he swipes away the bold color and throws the towel in the trash. It's ruined now, that paint won't come off the white fabric no matter how many times he would wash it. Flicking his amber eyes back to the mirror for a moment he still sees the red on his skin. The flash of lightening temporarily brightens the room, the crackle of thunder resounding in the air. "Another storm is coming."

For the past few weeks the Typhoon season has been pounding the town. The shoten's roof has been leaking and Ichigo patched a few shingles as a temporary band-aid. Deciding to go check on it he leaves the house and runs through the down poor to Urahara's shop. Movement through a window catches his eye and before he opens the door he takes a step back peeking inside.

Through the window, plastered against a wall, is Ishida huffing out a quiet moan as Kisuke's lips travel down the gap of Ishida's open shirt.

"Kisuke, you are ah! Going to fast."

"Nonsense, this is passion~!" The blonde haired man replies sucking at the tender spot of Uryuu's neck. "I missed you. Now be a good boy and tell me you missed me too!"

"I-I didn't miss you!" Ishida grumbles pushing a hand over Kisuke mouth and lifting a finger in the air with his free hand. "We agreed to take this slower, Kisuke." His finger then moves pushing up his glasses.

"I can't help it. Ishida-kun is so cute~!"

"_They look nice together." _Ichigo says turning back towards the road leading him back home. Mid-step it dawns on Ichigo that if Urahara is back- "Gin..." Everything inside begins to race, his feet, legs, arms all travel to their limit his heart beating quicker with each step.

Within minutes Ichigo is dashing through the house, jumping up the stairs searching for a silver head and pair of eyes the color of the midday sky. _"Please... I won't think the worst of you. I won't cry or get mad. Even if you have to leave me, at least give me a goodbye."_

Empty bathroom, his bedroom too, the last door is open with a golden light beaming out to light up the hardwood floor. Swallowing a breath his feet move forward on their own guided by a fragile hope. Unable to stop himself his eyes lift to she a shape in the faint glow. There, sitting on the small bed is Gin with a paintbrush in his hand. "W-What are doing, Gin?" That name thunders in his chest, _"Say you noticed the way I said it, tell me it matters, Gin." _

"I finally figured you out, Ichigo." He says dropping the paintbrush into the can and sliding his hands inside the long sleeves of his shinigami uniform. "It took me awhile. And it helped to be away from you for a bit."

"Figured me out?"

"Everything around you is in it's proper place, it's a neat and tidy world you have here for yourself." Ichimaru closes his eyes and motions toward the wall.

Flicking his eyes over to the wall just behind him he finds a giant red heart painted on the wall. "M-My wall! You!" he starts to yell at how tacky it is but feels a hand slide into his hair. "I'm sorry." Ichigo whispers leaning into Gin's body and breathing in his scent for the first time in two weeks. "I'm so sick of the white walls."

"Yes, I know." Gin replies curling his arms around the trembling form fitting neatly inside the empty spaces. "You need a little color in your life, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Gin." his fingers grip at Gin's robes, the effort, all the pent-up energy finally pours out in it proper place. This whole time, he was so focused on helping Gin, he didn't even think about himself and the suffocation he feels everyday.

"So I've decided to make a mess of you." Curling his fingers around Ichigo's chin he lifts his gaze just enough to see his flustered face. "To make you lean on me."

"I'm so glad. I kept thinking about how you left without saying good-"

"Why would I need to do that?" Gin's lips slip into a smile at the thought of his Ichigo being all torn and missing him. "I told you, I was coming back."

"But- oh... I didn't think-" his lips are suddenly claimed in a warm strong kiss. The anxiety melts into his feet, his mind settling enough for him to utter a soft moan. Shifting his feet closer Ichigo's shoulders relax. Is this what it's like, to be OK, to be happy? Palms slide down his back further soothing him into a blissful warmth. Yes, this is good. He is happy, and the wall behind him is the tackiest bright red heart he has ever seen. But he will never paint over it, never. Gin put it there, and in his own elusive way... that was his 'I love you, too.'

So it'll get better over time. Whatever Soul Society decided... they must have been lenient with Gin's wrongdoings, and Ichigo will never ask. Because he is here, now. With him.

In the morning they will go and rescue Ayano-chan, and a few weeks later Gin will vanish for a day and Ichigo won't panic. He will be alright knowing that he will come back.

And when Gin returns he will have Ayano-chan with him and show her the big tacky heart on the wall.

"This is gonna be your room. And the heart there will protect you."

"It's so pretty~!"

"Parent's aren't supposed to hurt kids." Gin says kneeling down to her level and handing her a small rubber ducky. "So me and Sensei-kun are gonna protect you."

"With the big heart?" Ayano walks up to the wall her eyes large in amazement.

"That's right. We are your parents now." Rising up from the floor he smiles hearing Ichigo call out from the first floor. "We are up here!" Gin replies straightening the small ponytail of hair sticking up on Ayano's head. "Now, Ayano-chan, the way I taught you."

Soon as Ichigo enters the room two arms lift up, "Mommy! We are home!"

Gin waits a split second, for the smile.

"Welcome home, Ayano-chan." Ichigo says bending down to pick her up in his arms.

"_There he is... the person I love." _Later, he is gonna explode about the mother joke, but Gin doesn't care. Humming a little tune he wonders down the hallway after them. _"And... then I will make a mess of him~!"_

**_Gin is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey all! Here we go with the final chapter! I hope you liked it! This might be my new favorite. I had a wonderful time writing Gin and making a more realistic yaoi fic. Did you like it? Would you like me to continue to write my yaoi this way?<span> Please take time to vote in the poll who you want in the next is 17 yaoi series~<span>! I love you all and I hope my fics bring your day a little warmth =)_**


End file.
